Figure Drawing 101
by Elodia Celeste
Summary: When Jeff decides to do a kind deed and model his perfect form for a Greendale art class, he's in for a rude awakening when he finds he isn't the first from the study group to have the idea, nor is he quite prepared for the consequences of his whim. Set somewhere towards the end of S2.
1. Chapter 1

**Figure Drawing 101**

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is both my first finished _and_ first published fanfic, and I thought it only right that it should be for my favorite comedy series. Of course I don't lay any claim to _Community, _but I've certainly spent enough hours (okay, _days_) watching every episode, short, commentary, etc. and feel pretty happy with my smutty little story. _Please_ share any critiques, reviews, etc. because I would absolutely love to know what you think! So without further ado: **

**Chapter 1**

Jeff stood up and stretched after finishing fifty crunches. He checked the small mirror hanging on the wall to make certain he had the exact look he was trying to achieve. His abs were solidly sculpted with just the slightest sheen, enough to say: "yes, ladies and gentlemen, this man before you _is_ a modern Adonis" without crossing the line to "why is that guy covered in sweat in this chilly classroom, gross". Satisfied, he slipped on the bathrobe the professor had given him, pleased that it was at least somewhat soft. Nothing like the luxurious deep blue practically cashmere robe that he wrapped his perfect form in when he was in his apartment, but not a sketchy, ratty, too horrifying to retrieve the paper in, robe that he would expect from the Greendale art department.

He had signed up to be a model for the figure drawing class on a whim, knowing there was at least a small handful of attractive girls in the class he would enjoy taunting with his beautiful male form. He could already picture the flushed faces and shaking hands as they had to focus so intently on every delightful plain of his body, capturing each detail with their dainty fingers, wanting desperately to reach out and touch –

"Mr. Winger?" His reverie was broken by the professor sticking his head back in the room. Middle-aged, balding, with a serene, yet creepy, smile nearly always plastered on his face; there was something about Professor Carvelli that made you think he was omniscient in a "I have cameras everywhere" kind of way.

"Yes, professor? Are they ready for me?" Jeff asked, hands on his hips, smug smile on his lips.

"Not quite yet, Mr. Winger. But please feel free to come in and get acclimatized to the classroom. One of our regular models is just finishing up now, so you can get an idea of what you'll be doing."

Jeff didn't really know why he would need to get comfortable with the surroundings. After all, this would not be the first time he stood naked in public, though admittedly previous circumstances had been quite different than this situation. Still, he couldn't imagine anything that would make him uncomfortable.

As soon as he walked in the classroom he found a sight that was, in fact, somewhat discomforting. Right in front of him on a small wooden platform stood a pale, petite model that was the Venus to his Adonis. She was perfect, with long smooth curves shaping her neck, back, and perfect heart-shaped ass. Her pose was casual, yet graceful, and Jeff wasn't sure which of her curves he was most interested in. Her legs were proportionally long for someone so short, connecting to hips that flared out in a way that appealed to any male. Jeff felt a stirring in his loins, but couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't understand why no one in the class was taking in the same view he was, capturing this perfect posterior for posterity. He couldn't imagine what could be so fascinating from the other side of the classroom that they wouldn't be seated behind the model. Then Jeff began to think about what exactly might be more interesting in front and very quickly moved to the side wall to see what the aspiring artists were sketching. He hoped that there might truly be a benevolent god, and that the model would be 360 degrees of perfection.

There was certainly a god, but the jury was still out on his benevolence. Jeff found that the view from the front was inspiring, but his wingman shrank with shock as he realized that this very arousing creature was not Venus herself, but Annie Edison. He wanted to run from the room screaming, to flush his eyes with battery acid. He had been leering at a very naked Annie Edison. She was looking up at her left hand, completely unaware that a similarly naked Jeff Winger was in the same classroom, having all manor of inappropriate thoughts about her. He needed to leave _now_. He needed to take the pads of paper away from every person in the room, and then burn them, and after that he needed to go into a monastery for at least a year to cleanse his impure thoughts. Instead, he stood frozen, desperately trying to keep his eyes from looking back to her.

His eyes had other plans.

They decided they wanted to make sure that if they were going to be forced to stare at a monastery wall for year, they had better take in every inch of Annie, and convert it to memory fast. Those amazing thighs and hips, the small strip of dark hair leading down to her sex, something that was partially covered by the way she was standing, damn her. Her tiny belly button on a flat stomach and oh, dear god, her breasts. Annie had perfect breasts. Jeff's traitorous eyes had certainly taken stock of them before, pushing out those brightly colored cardigans so appealingly. He had felt them pressed against him when they had hugged, and those disastrous times that they had kissed. Still, he was not prepared for a full naked view of her molded by god himself breasts. He knew they were more than enough to fill his hands, and had to be unbearably soft. The nipples were the same rose pink as her lips, but the areolas were just barely darker than the porcelain skin that surrounded them. Jeff felt a fine sheen of perspiration begin to form on his body and knew he needed to divert his attention to anywhere else.

Unfortunately, he was surrounded by artists trying to capture every detail of the woman in front of him.

_Not woman. Girl. Young, pretty, naïve, girl. One that blows small things out of proportion and attaches emotional significance to fortune cookies. This is _not_ the girl you ever allow yourself to become the tiniest bit attracted to. This is the girl you protect from big bad wolves and dive bars and old egotistical jerks that were cynical by the age of seven and apathetically devoid of all emotions 'warm' and 'fuzzy'._

Jeff ranted to himself as he tried to look at anything but Annie. He found, however, that looking around the classroom was just making him more irritated. There were at least 20 students in the class, and each one was currently engrossed in observing every part of Annie's body in miniscule detail. They furrowed their brows and squinted their eyes to see just exactly how her shoulders sloped and how precisely the light cast shadows over her ribcage. He wanted to rip off his robe and wrap it around her, screaming that they were all horrible people that would rot in the very special hell Shirley always threatened him with any time Annie seemed unusually sad around him. He was just reaching for the belt of his robe when he heard the professor's voice from the other side of the room.

"All right everyone, that's enough. Turn to a new sheet and relax for a moment. Annie, as always, you were perfect. Everyone, thank Annie for her work here tonight." There was applause, _applause_, as Annie smiled and shifted, stretching the muscles that had stiffened. She looked around the classroom, and suddenly Jeff knew he should have run when he had the chance. As if in slow motion, her eyes moved over and found his, flickering immediately with joyful recognition, then suddenly darkening with realization. Those blue doe eyes widened as her pretty mouth dropped, and a warm pink blush travelled from her cheeks, down her neck, and began to spread alluringly over her chest when Jeff snapped his eyes away from its journey. She quickly looked around, found her own bathrobe tossed casually over a chair, and fled the room as she wrapped herself in the protective terry cloth cocoon.

"An – "

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we explore the male form. Let's welcome Mr. Winger, a first time model. As he is new, this will be a quick sketch session, only spending 15 minutes on his pose. Mr. Winger, you may take the platform, and place your robe on that chair."

_Dammit._

Unable to escape now, Jeff followed the professor's instructions and tried to think of anything other than Annie.

**OoO**

Annie wasn't sure what she was going to do first: hyperventilate, vomit, or laugh hysterically. She had followed the advice of one of Britta's psych major friends and volunteered to model nude, hoping it would help her get over some lingering body issues and make her more at ease with her own skin. After posing for weeks, she had found the experience as liberating and exhilarating as she had hoped. She felt like some carefree mythical creature, completely at ease with her nakedness and comfortable was being observed so closely by a room full of her peers.

Those _peers_ were not supposed to include her friends and under no circumstance were those peers to include Jeff Winger. Her stomach rolled again and she quickly sat down, ignoring the fact that she was only half dressed. Jeff Winger had just seen her naked. She was naked in front of Jeff Winger. She could feel the heat from her blush again as she remembered the stunned look on his face. He must have been so embarrassed seeing her like…_that_. He would probably never speak to her again and all the work they had done to repair the awkwardness between them this semester would be lost.

Annie groaned and grabbed the rest of her clothing. The look of horror on Jeff's face was frozen in her mind, and she knew he would never look at her the same way. She wanted to cry. To wipe away that terrified expression on his adorable face and return his…_wait a second_. She paused, her camisole only half on, as she thought back to his expression when she had caught his eyes. Now that she really thought about it, Jeff hadn't really looked horrified. Anxious, most definitely, like he wanted to run in five different directions and was too indecisive to actually move. He certainly hadn't looked disgusted, or even shocked. Truly, when Annie really considered the expression on Jeff's face, she would have to describe it as almost…_guilty._ She doubted it at first, but the truth of her discovery exploded through her mind. He had worn the same expression when he was out-ed for sleeping with Britta, when he was cornered about the origin of Fat Neil's moniker, and when the group had found out about their kiss after the Tranny Dance. Jeff Winger looked, undeniably, guilty.

Yet why would he feel guilty? Was he ashamed that he was there? That didn't ring true. Annie had, in some unconscious part of her mind, noticed that he had been wrapped in a model's robe, so clearly he had come to the class for the same reason she had. Okay, well perhaps not with the same motivation. She had no doubt that cocky Jeff was not modeling because of some overwhelming need to become comfortable being naked in front of other people. Annie blushed again as the realization that _cocky_ Jeff was standing just on the other side of the wall, completely naked, and the cringed at her own entendre. Still, the heat on her skin didn't subside as she thought about Jeff posing without his expensive clothes and fancy underwear, and her mind couldn't help but fill in the few details about his body that she hadn't seen.

_Bad Annie! It's rude to think about naked Jeff. At least, you aren't supposed to think about him like that when you're at school. _Really, she shouldn't think of naked Jeff when she was in the shower or lying awake at night, but her will power was only so strong, and really Jeff would never fault her for being unable to overcome the allure of his physique.

She shook her head and grabbed her book bag. Her mind was not focusing on the points it was supposed to. She needed to figure out what sort of damage control she needed to do in order to face Jeff on Monday. She had the weekend, now, to let things calm down. Or would they only fester? If she didn't nip the situation in the bud now, would things just be worse when they finally did see each other? This didn't strike her as one of those things that was just not supposed to ever be acknowledged ever again, such as the time she ran into Shirley's husband Andre at Dildopolis buying "supplies" while she was headed upstairs to her apartment. No, this was one of those things that had to be confronted.

Annie groaned and kicked a locker lightly, not wanting to scuff her new ballet flats. What would be the mature, adult way to handle the situation? She knew deep down that no matter what she did, Jeff would say that she was over-reacting and making a big deal out of nothing. Yet his _"oh no, my hand's in the cookie jar and I'm not ready with an excuse yet"_ look was certainly not in her imagination. Annie also knew that, despite how Jeff hounded her about being a little girl, he was no more adult about handling these situations than she was. He would probably just be awkward and distant and leave it up to _her_ to bring up so that he could just laugh and raise that smug Jeff Winger eyebrow and say something like "really Annie, you're not the first girl I've seen naked. It was no big deal".

Annie felt her temper flare. Jeff had her at a complete disadvantage and she knew there was no way he wasn't going to find the easy way out and she'd be left in the most uncomfortable position possible. He had all the power. _He _had seen _her_ naked. _He _would leave it up to _her_ to bring it up. _He _would act weird until he could get away with _her_ being the immature one.

"Not this time, Winger!" she said to the empty hallway as she began to march back to the empty classroom. The plan formed with each step she took. She would return to the classroom, completely ignore the completely naked Jeff, ask Professor Carvelli some question that she surely could make sound reasonable and pressing, and then walk out. Simple. Perfect. She would look breezy and cool and 100% at ease with the situation. Jeff would have to be the one to bring it up now, and then she could tell him _he _was overreacting.

She opened the classroom door with ease and immediately saw Carvelli at the back of the classroom, making one of the students incredibly nervous as he just watched the boy sketch. She crossed to him, not outright ignoring the figure at the front of the class, but not acknowledging him either.

"Annie. Did you forget something?"

"No, Professor, I just had a quick question that I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

_Oh shoot, what _was_ it?_

"Well, Professor I just thought that, after having been here so many weeks I might get to, um, maybe look at some of the work that's been done? I mean, I've stood in hundreds of poses and I just thought it would be interesting to see how people see me."

Whew. She came up with something and it didn't sound stupid or contrived at all. She ignored the weird twitch she felt in the base of her spine when Carvelli seemed to see right through her excuse, as well as the very strong sense that someone else's attention was burning a hole into her.

"I suppose we could. Remember though, these artists are only learning how to translate what they see onto paper. You don't want to get a complex if someone can't capture your proportions as they are."

"No, of course! I'm just…curious. And it might help me pick more challenging poses for them to capture!" She was on a roll now, and, if she was honest, she was excited to actually see some of the work of the students.

"Okay Annie, I can share some of the work with you, but only if you'll do me a favor."

"Sure!" Annie was too high on her own genius, flawless plan to even hesitate with her assent. Besides, she wasn't one to say no to professors who asked non-creepy favors.

"We would like to have a small exhibition of the students' work at the end of the semester. Might we use some of the sketches of you?"

Suddenly Annie didn't think her plan was so genius. It was one thing to appear naked in front of the small class of strangers who were more focused on drawing her than really seeing her. It was an entirely different story to have naked likenesses of her hanging all over the school for anyone and everyone to see. She would never be able to look at any of the members of the study group in the eye again. Annie was so caught up in the thought of hallways lined with nude portraits she forgot that she was trying not to look to the front of the room. She snapped to awareness too late, for she was very suddenly meeting the eyes of naked Jeff.

She was an idiot. Her plan was a disaster.

Jeff was lounging, _lounging_, on the platform, one long leg straight in front of him, the other bent to subtly cover what Annie flushed to think about. He propped himself on one arm effortlessly, the other draped over his knee. Someone had certainly cranked the heat since she had left the room and she resisted the urge to fan herself. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his body, knowing she had seen it unclothed before, but something about seeing him without those tiny boxer briefs he wore was just…different. She should have known that this would not empower her. Jeff was not vulnerable when he was naked…he was untouchable. Worse, his eyes caught hers and she was trapped, with the distinct and uncomfortable feeling that he was slowly choking her. That's when the slight smirk twitched on his lips and Annie thought she might faint.

"Annie, are you – "

"Absolutely Professor. You can hang all the pictures you like. Have a nice weekend."

"You too, Annie."

His dismissal gave her the propulsion she needed to break eye contact and march back out of the classroom.

"Idiot!" she yelled at herself as she practically ran to her car. This was one of the times she really, really wished she was 21. She really needed a drink.

"No," she whispered, stopping as she unlocked her car, a slight wave of relief washing over her. "I just need Caroline Decker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jeff was having trouble sleeping. This is not to say that he was having issues with insomnia; Jeff had zero trouble falling asleep. The problem arose when he fell too deeply asleep and started to dream. After the fifth night of waking up sweaty, tangled in sheets, and with an erection so hard he was pretty sure it was doing permanent damage, Jeff decided from that point forward he was only allowed light naps.

He had always had rather _fun_ dreams, but they have never been so spectacularly vivid or detailed. Nor had they ever, night after night, centered around one woman.

"Girl," he moaned to himself as he punched his pillow. The protest grew weaker with each sleep-deprived night, as his mind had found such wonderfully adult fantasies in which to cast Annie. Even awake, he had a hard, _difficult_, time not remembering the taste of her lips, the way her soft little body molded against his, the way her eyes darkened and cheeks flushed just before she…

Jeff practically leaped out of bed and headed for his kitchen. He needed something cold and preferably numbing to drink. He opened a beer and downed half in a gulp, wishing for the burn of scotch, but knowing he couldn't afford the hangover. He needed all of his faculties to maintain the casual aloofness he had been employing around Annie. Somehow, she seemed completely unphased by the whole "they totally saw each other naked" thing, and Jeff was having a hard time remaining as cool as Annie. Something he would have never imagined possible.

He knew she still modeled for the classes. He had gone in a few more times, at the Professor's request when they had models cancel, and Jeff had managed to avoid crossing paths with her in that classroom again. He had looked through some of the students' work in the professor's office, though, and knew by the number of sketches done and the improving skill of the renderings that Annie was still baring it all for art. Looking at those pictures had not helped his ability to sleep undisturbed. He groaned and headed for the couch as various images jumped to the surface of his mind. From what he had seen, Annie had become rather adventurous in her posing.

Jeff wasn't pleased with that thought, and he clenched his beer a little too tightly. There were a great deal of young men in that art class, he had noted, and it seemed to him that the vast majority of those men were a bit too accurate with certain details of Annie's body. These "artists" were supposed to be treating her like some untouchable Classic figure, like the subject of a Botticelli, not the muse for a Vargas. Sure, she definitely had the allure of a pin-up girl, with those big innocent eyes, pouty lips, and curves that just –

"Dammit Winger, pull it together! She is not sexy. She is not sexual. She is Annie goddamn Edison. She is chipper and innocent and annoying and child-like. She is the subject of fantasy of creepy old men with a Lolita schoolgirl fetish. She is not, under any circumstance, an object of personal attraction."

Jeff paced his living room during this little speech, abandoning his empty beer bottle. He was indignant that Annie was so obviously being taken advantage of by that sleaze ball professor Carvelli. Truly, she needed to realize that some of the poses she was being told to do were inappropriate for someone to do under the guise of "art". She needed to be told that the looks those artists were sketching were looks she should only be giving a man within the confines of a very specific type of relationship that she wasn't allowed to have until she was at least thirty. If then.

Of course Jeff couldn't actually doom Annie to a life with her cats like Britta, because, really, she was bound to become someone's perfect little wife someday. She would be sweet and drive the kids to soccer and make amazing brownies, help the tykes with their homework before tucking them in and letting her husband ravage her. She would be insatiable, of course, and absolutely, mind-numbingly brilliant with the things she could do with her little hands and tongue. She would muffle screams in her pillow, so as not to wake the kids, and make him growl as he thrust into her warm and wanting – Jeff quickly sat up from the couch where he had started to doze off. Apparently even napping wasn't safe, for now the minute he relaxed his mind went straight to those forbidden fantasies. He had to do something about the situation immediately, and since it was that idiotic art class that put him in this predicament in the first place, clearly it must be the source of the problem. If his subconscious knew that Annie was no longer standing in front of a classroom full of people who were very likely jerking off to the memory of her breasts each night, then he too would not have the overwhelming urge to touch himself to the same image. He would move on.

A plan formed in his head as he stretched out on his couch, not trusting his bed any longer. He would talk to Annie the next day and explain to her, in a cool and detached manner, that she really should not be posing any more. It just wasn't in her best interest and that was that. He smiled as he allowed himself to drift off, knowing that his torturous nights were now numbered.

The next day Jeff felt lighter than he had in weeks, though admittedly the sleep deprivation was making him feel all sorts of funny things. He was his usual awesome self all through classes and study group, and managed to hang back with Annie without raising any attention. Even Abed seemed unaware of his desire to talk with Annie, and Abed always knew when private chats were going to take place.

"I can get you those notes tomorrow, Jeff. I just need to color code them tonight."

"I, wha, huh?" Jeff was derailed from his mental congratulatory session and fumbled with his phone to cover the awkwardness.

"Those notes for geography. You were just saying that – "

"Oh, yeah, right. Those notes. Thanks. By the way, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? Me too!"

She shifted from foot to foot, clutching her book bag, and grinning at him with her "squee I can't believe they've got a new line of gel pens in at Staples" look. He knew that look didn't bode well for him.

"What do you want, Annie?"

"Je-ff! How do you know I'm going to ask for something? Maybe I'm just going to – "

"You didn't deny that you want something, so you might as well come out with it." His lawyer skills weren't as finely honed as usual, but were still sharp.

"Well, okay, I do, but still! It's about that art class. You know, Professor Carvelli's?"

"Yes, Annie, I'm obviously familiar with the class." He had to admit, she handled his comment well, with her eyes only barely flickering away from his and the tiniest of blushes blooming on her cheeks.

"Yes, _obviously_. Well, the class is having a showing of some of the work of the students. I thought it'd be some stupid little thing when I agreed that they could use some of the pieces of me, but I just found out this morning that one of the students' fathers owns this gallery and is letting the class use the space for the showing. Obviously I was invited to attend, but I really don't want to go alone and I was hoping that maybe you might want to come with me?"

Jeff's stomach knotted painfully. Those very inappropriate pieces were going to be displayed for public viewing? Anybody could just wander into some sketchy little "gallery" and see all sides of naked Annie? And she was okay with this? Hell, she wanted to attend so that everybody there could imagine her naked in person? And she thought, "oh gee maybe Jeff will want to come too".

"Jeff?"

"I don't know Annie…"

"I know, it's a Saturday night and you probably have, like, five dates but I'm really excited because, you know, it's like being a real model. But it's really nerve wracking too and I don't think I can deal with it by myself without totally melting into a puddle on the floor and there's no one else I could possibly ask. Britta will either congratulate me on being so open and go on all night about how "liberated" I was, or she would rant about how a woman shouldn't have to take off her clothing to be viewed as a thing of beauty. Shirley would totally spaz, and the boys are just out of the question. Plus I really don't want any of them to know I did it in the first place and since you already know and clearly understand, and I mean, let's face it, you have seen me posing so it's not like anything there will shock you.

"So please, Jeff, will you please come with me? I will do anything for you to make up for asking you such a huge favor up to and including writing your History of Music History paper. Just please say you'll go?"

Jeff stared down at her, having only half heard the speech she had rattled through. Mainly, he watched the passionate way she made her points, the way she wrinkled her brow when she said something personal, and the little glossy Disney eyes she gave him when she made her final plea.

"Of course I'll go with you."

He wasn't actually aware he had conceded out loud, but when she squealed and squeezed him in a hug, he realized that he was trapped.

_Damn those Disney eyes_.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Jeff you're the best!"

"I know," he said, trying to ignore the fact that she was hugging him and bouncing and the combination was having a very strong effect on his sleep-addled brain.

"Okay, so then we can meet there, or car pool or, you know, whatever you want." She was getting bashful again and Jeff knew that he would be a huge cad to not at least put a little consideration into a night that she was very clearly excited about.

"How about I pick you up at your place before hand. We can breeze through the gallery until you get bored staring at yourself and then we can have a late dinner."

"Oh, no, Jeff there's no need to – "

"Annie, you're not going to be able to eat before you go and I've been to enough galleries to know the tiny crackers they serve cannot count as a meal. Besides, it's only appropriate for such an inspiring muse to be treated to a little dinner on the night of her unveiling."

_Dear god, something stop my mouth right now._

"Aw, Je-ff! That's so sweet! Okay, then it's a date. But not a real date! Just a, I mean, um, you wanted to ask me something?"

"I…what?"

"Earlier, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

_Jesus H Christ, yeah, but that ship's long sailed, Edison_.

"I was just going to see if you…wanted to maybe…sign up for Carvelli's class next year. I mean, you've spent enough time in it to get credit right? And, I don't know, it looked fun!"

_Fun? Jeff, seriously, __**fun?! **__You're a fucking idiot_.

"Well, I…I don't know. I can barely draw a stick figure."

"Yeah, but even that kid Simon is getting an A and his sketches look like something Jackson Pollack would scratch is head about. He just doesn't giggle when Carvelli says his penis proportions are off."

_Why are you actually arguing for this? Oh, right, she'd be suspicious if you didn't. Nice._

"You know? Sure! Why not? I think you're right; it would be fun. It'd be nice to stare at someone else for hours on end for a change! Let's do it!"

_Yep...you're a fucking idiot. And apparently exhaustion is your kryptonite. Good to know._

"Okay, well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow! And thanks again Jeff! I never thought you'd be so cool about it!"

She scampered from the classroom and Jeff let his head fall to the table. Hard.

"I'm not, Annie. I'm just too stupid to react like I'm supposed to."

"And doesn't that just Chang your attitude?"

Jeff jumped up from the table looking around for the small Chinese demon.

"Goddammit Chang, why are you here? Get out! You are not in the study group! And stop using that same fucking pun!" He grabbed the little man off the couch and hurled him into the library hallway.

"Coffee. I need some coffee and some sleep and some scotch and some coffee," he muttered as he gathered his books and phone and stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annie was trying her best not to be nervous, but it wasn't exactly a feeling she could fight. She brushed her hair, fluffed it, then brushed it again, before putting it up in a loose chignon. She flossed, for the third time, and swirled around Listerine to the point that her cheeks were growing raw. She thanked the heavens that it wasn't a real date, or otherwise she would be certifiable. Of course if she were really going on a date it wouldn't be with Jeff, so she would be able to text Britta, Shirley and Abed for words of advice or to just distract her.

She stormed out of the bathroom, knowing that staring at her reflection was just making things worse. She plopped on her couch and grabbed her laptop, hoping to find some exciting news article that would temporarily side track her racing mind. Instead, she looked at her shoes propped up on the coffee table, wondering if they really were the right choice. She rarely wore heels and these were nearly six -inch monsters, but had so many little straps and buckles she had no risk of falling out of them, and the bands around the ankles should prevent a sprain. Of course she knew that they went well with her dress, the very knowledgeable salesperson had spent so much time looking for the perfect match for her. She shifted again, wondering if maybe it was the dress that was her problem. She had wanted to look sexy and sophisticated, like a vampy Audrey Hepburn, but she wondered if that look really worked for her. The little black dress (the salesperson, Steve, had told her this was the one she had to have) was tighter than anything in her closet and covered in lace. The sleeves and area above her breasts were completely visible through the fabric, and the back was open to just above her derriere.

Okay, so she couldn't deny that it was an incredibly sexy dress and certainly made her assets look good, but she wasn't sure if she really had the confidence to pull it off, or if the dress and shoes and fancy hair were wearing her. She went to her closet and began skimming through the other simple, conservative a-line, just below the knee and above the cleavage dresses she had that would also be appropriate for the evening. Perhaps more appropriate since she didn't want Jeff to think that she thought that she would have a reason to wear a sexy dress tonight. He was being really sweet in taking her, and she didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he would already feel. She would hate for him to get the wrong impression and feel he would have to have that awkward conversation again where he told her that she was just a kid and that there was no way any sort of special chemistry brewed between them.

She paused, her hand holding a nice dress on a hanger that she would typically change into. Why should she change into a boring old dress just to make Jeff more comfortable? She had every right to wear a sexy dress, just like he had every right to wear those unbearably tight jeans that you couldn't _not_ stare at. She may not have paid as much for the dress as he had on one foot of the denim he wore, but it had still cost her plenty. How could she just let that money go to waste, because she knew if she chickened out on wearing the dress tonight, it would be destined for a long, unfulfilling life in the back of her closet. Perhaps Jeff Winger only thought of Annie as a child, but that was no reason for her to encourage him to think of her that way. She marched right back to the couch, which was a bit ridiculous since between the tight skirt and the tall heels she could only take very tiny steps, and plopped back down with an indignant huff. She would be wearing this dress to the party and if her date, no, _chaperone_ didn't like it, well that was just too damn bad.

There was a knock at the door and Annie squeaked in surprise. She quickly composed herself and rose, smoothing her hair and skirt as she trotted to the door. She knew by the lazy sound of the knock it had to be Jeff, and so she didn't bother to check before she undid the long row of deadbolts and sliding locks.

"You have got to move out of this place Annie," he said while she was still unsecuring the door.

"Find me a place with lower rent in a better neighborhood and I'd be happy to transplant," she declared as she finally swung the door open.

He looked perfect, of course. His dark suit was tailored flawlessly, and the grey silk shirt probably cost more than two month's rent. His expression, however, was not the typical smug Winger smirk. His eyes kind of bulged a bit, and his evenly stubbled jaw was slack. Annie thought she saw his breath catch and instantly felt a heat radiate from her core.

"Annie you…look amazing."

"Aww, thank you Jeff. I'm sure you didn't work half as hard to look twice as dashing."

_Nice_.

"Well, I did just happen to pick this up from the cleaners before you asked me to join you this evening. However, I found these on the way here."

Naturally he rallied like a champ and slipped right into his usual smooth demeanor. He held out a small bouquet of multi-colored roses and Annie felt that warmth begin to radiate from her core to her chest.

"You're so sweet! Here, let me get them in water. Besides, you really don't want to linger in this hallway." She took the flowers and let him in, only latching one of the deadbolts. She tried to ignore the fact that larger than life Jeff Winger was in her tinier than a walk-in closest apartment and didn't dare consider what he thought of her private space. She suddenly regretted just how feminine she had chosen to go with her decorating, but really it was what she could put together from what she had when she had left rehab and found out that she wasn't going to be moving back home.

She focused on cutting the stems and breathing in the scent of the obviously platonic gift. After all, they weren't the deep blood red someone gave a date, but pretty fall colors that could just as well go to an aunt or casual acquaintance. Still, her heart fluttered wildly and she knew she would be pressing at least one of the blossoms to keep in her cedar chest.

"Wow, Annie, how do you get any studying done here? That neon glare is awful!"

"Oh you get used to that. It's the nightly announcements that are really annoying. Keeps me up to date on all the sales, though, so if you ever have need for marital aids…"

"Uh…I, um, think I'll pass, but thank you."

She opened the top cupboard and even in her sky-high stilettos she couldn't quite reach the small glass vase that had wandered to the very back of the cabinet. Suddenly a shadow fell over her as Jeff easily reached from behind her and brought down the glass. She looked up at him, still towering over her, and was close enough to smell his aftershave and feel the warmth of his body.

"Thank you," she nearly whispered, trapped by the look in his eyes.

"You're welcome."

The rumble of his voice chased a chill up her spine and Annie had to fight the urge to visibly shudder. She turned her attention back to the flowers, hoping he wouldn't notice that her hands were shaking as she arranged the blossoms. He walked away and she wanted to weep at the new distance.

"So, uh, where is this little gallery anyways?"

"Oh! The directions are right here!" She went to her fridge and pulled off the flyer advertising the event, complete with directions to the Keystone Gallery.

"The Keystone? Annie are you sure this is the right place?"

She quirked her eyebrow, as the name was clearly printed right below the phrase "A Greendale Student Showing".

"Is there something wrong?"

"Annie, this isn't some little gallery. It's a major league art exhibition hall. Artists kill for a chance to show at the Keystone! Anybody who's anybody mingles at its openings. They always order the best champagne!"

Suddenly the butterflies that had been casually flapping their wings in her stomach turned into cocoons of lead.

"So this is…a big deal."

"I don't know what sort of sucking up this kid did to his father, but this is the kind of place that almost exclusively shows known artists. This is not going to be some little Greendale half-assed attempt at an art show, this is going to be the real deal."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Annie braced herself on the counter as she felt the blood drain from her face. Greendale students were showing their work at a legit gallery and Annie was their work. She had comforted herself in the thought that it would be some dimly lit, dinky room that people would have to go out of their way to find. The event was only going to be attended by the people involved and maybe Garrett or Vicki because they just sort of appeared at anything.

"Annie are you – "

"Jeff, I really appreciate you coming tonight, but I think I'm just going to turn in. I mean, it's not like I painted the pictures or anything. I don't think I really need to go see some – "

"Annie, you have been giddy about this all week. I've had to convince the group that you're just really excited about some new sweater line at Target and that you aren't back on Adderall, you've been so hyper. You can't back out now just because people may actually show up."

"But Jeff! Real people are going to show up! People that know things about art and will just see me as some uninteresting piece of fruit!"

"What?"

"A still life Jeff!" she exclaimed as she began to pace the room.

"No one really cares about the grapes do they? No one thinks 'oh, what a fascinating shade that pear decided to turn, but my, isn't that apple wormy'! And it's okay because the fruit don't really care what people think so long as they don't get eaten! But I'm going to have to stand there and watch people look at me and critique the way I hold my hand! They're going to be so disappointed that they're staring at sketches of some awkward amateur who may in fact be less evocative in her poses than the bowl of fruit! I can't just stand there and watch people skim over me all night Jeff! So thank you for the roses, and I hope you can still make other plans."

She started to walk towards her bathroom, reaching for a bobbie pin when he grabbed her wrists and spun her around.

"Annie Edison you are not chickening out."

"But, Jeff, didn't you – "

"I don't give a damn about your little bowl of fruit speech, Annie. You are going to this showing. Why are you going? Because maybe then you'll see that you are far more evocative than a bowl of fruit. When people look at the sketches of you, they will see all the mystery of Mona Lisa. They will see the unashamed beauty of Venus. They will stand for hours just staring at the little curve of your chin wondering how something so small can be so mesmerizing.

"You cannot back out of this, Annie, because people deserve to know that you are a living, breathing, piece of art. No, I lied. People don't need to know that. _You_ need to know that. Now get your coat and keys and whatever accoutrements you women need to carry and hurry up or I swear to god I will throw you over my shoulder and take you to this gallery by force."

Annie stood stunned for a moment, not sure how to take his onslaught of words. She was pretty sure he was complimenting her, but he was doing it in his "god, Annie, you are so annoying" voice so she wasn't sure what that meant. So she grabbed her coat and "accoutrements" and followed him into the hallway, careful to secure her door as tightly as Fort Knox.

**oOo**

Jeff was relieved that he had been to the Keystone enough times that he didn't have to think about where he was driving. He had spent the past week catching up on lost sleep, knowing that his struggle was hopeless and that maybe after tonight his fantasies would disappear.

Then she had opened the door.

He had almost needed a double take, for the sultry woman that answered Annie's door was a woman he could jerk off to without the slightest twinge of guilt, not the sweet, unconsciously attractive girl that had been keeping him awake at night. When she had turned her back to him to fix the flowers he had bought on an impulse, he seriously worried that he was going to rip the lining in the crotch of his trousers. He had seen her naked, and yet seeing her with back completely exposed and everything else just covered enough was enough to bring him to his knees with desire. He had been forced to imagine the dress on Pierce Hawthorne in order to cease his growing erection, and really, that was an image that should make him impotent for a week. Yet when he helped her with the vase and could smell that soft, floral scent of her skin and she looked up at him with those big blues eyes that seemed far darker than usual, he knew he was going to need something a lot more powerful than images of Pierce to get him through the evening.

Now she sat next to him in his very suddenly claustrophobic car, fiddling with his iPod until she found something that made her do a little bounce of joy.

_She has got to stop bouncing_.

Familiar chords and the voice of George Michael began to blare and Jeff shot a look at his companion, noting her wicked grin.

"Annie…" he warned, but she only laughed.

"Aw c'mon Jeff, I know you know the words," she teased before she started to sing along. He would only humor her because she was nervous and trying to distract herself. At least, that's what he told himself as he joined in at the chorus.

The drive to the Keystone Gallery was quick with Annie the DJ in charge of musical selections. She became quiet as he parked, though, and he quickly got out and opened her door before she had the chance. She looked up at him with those big, scared eyes and Jeff had the uncomfortable desire to do anything to distract her from her fear. He settled for extending his hand.

"Milady?"

"Jeff, do I really have to?"

She bit her lip and he was quite proud that he didn't become completely unglued.

"Yes, you do."

The fear turned into a pout, but she took his hand and got out of the car. He didn't let go of her hand, though, but threaded it through his arm.

"And you have to have a good time, too. It's the rules."

"There are rules?"

"There are always rules on a night out with Jeff Winger. Don't worry though, I'll let you know what they are when or if the need should arise."

He liked making her blush, even if he did always feel slightly guilty afterwards. However, in this case a blushing Annie meant a distracted Annie, and judging by the amount of cars in the parking lot, Annie was going to need a lot of distractions.

They checked their coats, but Jeff never let go of her hand. He led her into the main gallery, still in shock that Greendale students were even being allowed in the building, let alone showing their work. Before they reached the stairs descending into the gallery, a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Professor!"

"Annie you made it! And Mr. Winger, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi there Professor."  
"Annie, I'm so glad you could be here. I think you'll be really pleased with the story they've tried to tell here."

"I'm sure. Everyone's worked so hard this semester."

"Yes, well, they've had a wonderful subject to inspire them. In fact, when Jason's father came in to see his son's work, he was so impressed by the collection in my office that he suggested this evening's show. Initially I was worried to put everything on display, but it has turned into something so splendid. But here I am blathering when you haven't even seen anything yet! Go on and enjoy the show and we'll talk after. I can't wait for your reaction!"

Before either of them could say a word Carvelli swept off to speak to another small group. The man had never looked so animated and Jeff wondered if Carvelli saw the evening as a lifesaver being thrown towards him to save him from drowning at Greendale.

"Jeff, what do you think he meant about my reaction?"

"He's an art teacher Annie. He's probably hoping you'll comment on the genius way he's cultivated the little artists," he lied. Truly, he had found Carvelli's enigmatic statement a bit unsettling as well, but he wasn't going to let Annie sense his own nerves. He placed his hand on the small of her back, trying to ignore how incredibly soft that skin was, and propelled her down the stairs.

Immediately, he wished they could climb back up and peel away in his Lexus. The showing was not for the work of the students. Well, that was not entirely accurate, as the students had created every piece of art on display. Every single sketch, painting, and even a couple sculptures were of Annie. The entire room was filled with dressy men and women taking in image after image of Annie Edison.

"Oh my god," he heard her whisper, and quickly he grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing server.

"Don't move," he said to the boy as he handed one glass to Annie. They each downed the bubbly wine in a single gulp and Jeff returned the empty glasses to the tray and grabbed two more full flutes.

"Jeff…is it too late to run?"

"Oh, I think we're way past that point Annie."

"Oh my god!"

"Drink your champagne." He took this glass in two drinks then looked down at Annie. She was shaking and looked like she might faint or cry, but instead, she began to laugh. It wasn't a crazy, hysterical laugh either, but a giddy, mirthful laugh.

"Jeff…I'm the exhibition!"

"Yes, you are," he said carefully, not sure how to ride this emotional twist.

"You were right!"

"I was…what?"

"You were right! All those things you said in my apartment about the _Mona Lisa _and Venus! I really am evocative! I'm the inspiration of an exhibition! Betcha Caroline Decker can't say that!"

"Um, no, I don't imagine she – "

"Come on! Let's see what story I tell!"

She knocked back her champagne and set on another passing platter then grabbed his arm and began to drag him around the room.

Jeff didn't know much about art, other than certain things he had memorized to sound appropriately pretentious at gatherings such as this one, but he recognized that there was something special about the way the pieces had been arranged. Yet after the eighth piece Annie had dragged him to, he was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable. All around him people were staring at Annie, murmuring about her, stepping closer to make out smaller details. It made his skin crawl to see them and hear them, and little Annie seemed blissfully unaware as she offered her own commentary about herself.

"Okay, my boobs are not _that _big."

"I um, well, you know what they say about artistic liberties," Jeff muttered lamely, wishing vaguely for the floor to swallow him up. Annie was completely oblivious to his discomfort as she continued to pull him around until they had seen every piece. It was far more naked Annie than his poor, straight male mind could handle, but he could only distract himself by looking at real Annie and that dress didn't make it any better.

Eventually people began to notice and recognize real Annie and soon she was surrounded by a throng of "art enthusiasts". Jeff remained firmly planted by her side, waiting to take out anyone who seemed a little too appreciative of the art. Meanwhile, Annie batted her eyes and flirted like she had been the subject of countless exhibits and this was just another droll Saturday evening in her life. Carvelli absolutely gushed over her and while Jeff was so uncomfortable with the whole situation he could scream, he had to admire the way Annie had over come her nerves. Really, he also admired the way she glowed under all the praise and attention. Her eyes danced and her typically animated mannerisms were ever so slightly subdued as she gestured with her…fourth…glass of champagne. Possibly fifth. Jeff hadn't been keeping track, but by the rosiness of her cheeks, he figured he should probably stop exchanging her drained glasses with full ones.

"So, how do you the boyfriend feel about all of this?"

Jeff was suddenly aware of a short man with a notebook staring intently at him, and realized that Annie had just spent the past ten minutes giving an interview. He froze for a moment, then saw the uncomfortable look on Annie's face.

"Oh, he's not my – "

"Well I have to admit, there's a large part of me that doesn't enjoying sharing something so special with the public at large. But, I cannot stand in the way of art and I think that if anyone should be recognized for her beauty and that certain spark that creates great art, it should be Annie Edison."

Annie looked at him with that hero-worship stare she reserved for only those rare moments when Jeff thought of himself last and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You do deserve this," he whispered to her, wondering if he should have been more concerned with counting his own glasses of champagne.

"Oh no."

"Really, are you – " Jeff pulled back to give her a confused look when she buried her face in his jacket, holding out the lapels to shield herself. Jeff looked around for the camera or whatever implement was offending her when he saw what exactly made her want to hide.

Five very familiar figures were slowly making their way around the room and once the blonde met his gaze, he knew they were in trouble.

"Please tell me I was imagining things?" He made out her words, muffled against his chest.

"I really wish you were. But they're coming over so you have to decide now whether we bolt for the door or stand our ground."

"Jeff! I couldn't run in these heels _before_ the champagne!"

She unburied her head enough to give him a helpless look, but he did the only thing he could. Wrapped his arm around her and beamed the most genuine smile he could fake.

"Hey guys!"

He took quick stock of the group: Britta seemed shell shocked, Pierce was catatonic, Shirley looked ready to blow, and Abed looked, well, like Abed.

"Hey guys. Cool exhibit Annie. Your _Pulp Fiction_ homage was a little obvious, but the _Barbarella_ was bold. Very nice."

"Um thanks Abed. Hi guys."

"Annie, you're…you're modeling?" Britta choked out.

"That's not what they called it in my day."

"Pierce!" Annie squeaked and Jeff knew he should have gone with the option of throwing her over his shoulder as he had threatened to do earlier to get her to the gallery.

"An-nie, there sure are a lot of pictures of you here. Have you been..._modeling_…for a long time?" Shirley asked in a terrifyingly sweet voice.

"Just this semester."

"I see. You know, sweetie, I understand that money is tight for you, but you know you don't have to resort to something like this to pay your rent. We would all be more than happy to help you."

"Shirley! Annie, I think it's great that you feel liberated enough to pose naked and have yourself…displayed like this. Really, it's awesome. But you know, you're only playing into the idea that a woman has to be posed nude in order for her to be deemed beautiful. She has to be held to an unrealistic standard of what beauty is and I think you should be cognizant of the fact that – "

"Britta, shut up!" Jeff interrupted, unable to stand the way Annie was practically shrinking behind him. She had gone from being so happy to close to tears, and that mood swing was caused by the arrival of her "friends".

"Look, Annie and I have both been standing for Professor Carvelli's figure drawing class. It was just a casual, private thing, until one of the students' fathers, who happens to own this gallery, saw some of the class' sketches of Annie. She didn't know until tonight that she was the subject for the whole exhibition and let me tell you, there is no way I could have stood here the way she did if someone had decided to hang this many naked pictures of me in a room and invited strangers to come stare at them. But Annie took it all in stride, hell she even flourished, and not until you people came up did she blush or cower once!

"Now I don't know about you all, but I think that this exhibition is pretty awesome, and not because of the talent of the artists of Greendale. I think it's great that someone understood that there is something so incredibly special about our little Annie that she needs the biggest gallery hall in the area to show it. And I think that Annie has handled it brilliantly and that the rest of you should take in every damn doodle here the way I did, and think about just how impressive Annie is. Then you can apologize to her on Monday. Annie? I'm hungry and sick of listening to pretentious assholes drone nonstop about _nuance._ Shall we?"

He offered his arm and looked at her, still fuming from his speech. She looked stunned, but took his arm anyway and he led her up the stairs, paused at coat check, and exited into the parking lot.

"Hm, that was his _Pretty Woman _moment. Cool."

"Guys! They let you have as many of these little cracker things as you wan…OH MY GOD ANNIE'S BOOBS!"

Troy dropped the hors d'oeuvres he was holding and pointed to the nearest picture as the surrounding patrons jumped and stared.

"God I hate it when he's right," Britta muttered as she guided Troy from the gallery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annie wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. One moment she had been exhilarated by the attention, the praise, the unbearably sweet things Jeff had said about her. Then in the next moment she was getting judged by her friends until Jeff stepped in with one of his famous speeches and she was getting whisked away back to his car. Her head was spinning a little from the roller coaster ride the evening had turned into, and from the amount of champagne she had consumed, and she really didn't have the energy to go to whatever dinner Jeff had so kindly planned.

"Jeff, you can just take me home. I really don't feel like sitting in some restaurant. I think I just want to go to bed."

"Like hell you are," he said, his jaw still tense.

He whipped his cell phone from his pocket and immediately began an odd conversation with someone he called Suyin. Annie wrapped her coat around her like a blanket, curled up in the seat, and leaned her head against the window. The next thing she knew, they were parked and Jeff was getting out of the car and coming around to open her door. She looked around once she was out on the sidewalk, confused by her surroundings.

"Jeff, this isn't where I live."

"No, this is where _I_ live. This is where we're having dinner. Come on."

She trotted along behind him, feeling too fuzzy to object. He led her to an elevator and they rode a few floors. She knew that the building wasn't anything like the place he must have lived when he was still a practicing lawyer, but it still seemed like a luxurious haven compared to her little hellhole. It only took two locks to open his door, and Annie found the apartment exactly as she would have pictured: minimalist, but with gobs of money spent in all the right places. She could just imagine the sort of place he lived before his "fall", but really she couldn't imagine needing an apartment any nicer than this one. She took a seat on the couch after he swept away with her coat, and she began to unbuckle all the straps that were keeping her trapped in her shoes. There was a knock on the door and she jumped out of habit, but Jeff walked by and set his hand briefly on her shoulder.

"I'll get it."

He opened the door and made friendly small talk before he gave the man some money in exchange for a large paper bag. He latched the door and turned around, giving her a big grin.

"Dinner is served milday. No need to get up, the waiter will be right with you!"

She giggled. Then began to honestly laugh as she watched him balance the various boxes and containers of Chinese takeout like it was a gourmet meal. He cleared the few magazines from his coffee table and laid the spread before her.  
"I wasn't sure what would be your favorite, so I just had Suyin make a little bit of everything. Fork or chopsticks?"

"Chopsticks, please. Jeff you didn't have to go to all this – "

"Hey! I promised you dinner! And one of the rules of a Jeff Winger evening is if I promise you food, I will provide food." He handed her a paper plate and Annie thought her heart might burst out of her chest. She had never seen Jeff be so considerate to someone else, let alone experience it herself. It was an amazing feeling to be the center of his attention for a whole evening, though she tried to stop herself from over thinking it.

_He's still the same Jeff, Annie. With all the same hang ups he had before. He's just trying to make sure you have a nice evening because you bring out the good person hidden somewhere deep inside him._

Annie let him steer the conversation while they ate, interjecting when she could or when she didn't have her mouth stuffed with chicken fried goodness. She didn't know who this Suyin was, but she seriously needed to send that woman a thank you card for making food so good.

When they finished eating Jeff began to put the unfinished dishes away and everything else in the trash.

"Want to pick out a movie? I don't exactly have an Abed sized library, and you should probably avoid all blank DVD cases, but there should be something there worth watching."

"Mind if I visit your bathroom first?"

"It's straight down the hall, across from the bedroom."

Annie walked barefoot to the bathroom, enjoying the feel of the plush carpet under her feet. The shower alone was larger than her bathroom, and looked amazing with it's multiple showerheads and all sorts of nozzles and dials. She finished her business then checked herself in the mirror. She pulled the pins from her hair and ran her fingers through it to work out the glaze of hairspray. She wished she could change out of the ridiculous dress, but then she remembered the look on Jeff's face when she had opened the door. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that she had to leave the dress on.

Jeff apparently had other plans, for when she left the bathroom he was waiting for her in the hallway. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a delightfully tight tee shirt.

"Hey, I figured if we were going to turn this into a movie night you might want to change into something less, um, restricting. These will be too big, but at least they're clean and comfortable." He held out another tee shirt and pair of sweat pants.

"You can change in the bedroom. Then pick a movie?"

"That sounds great."

She tried not to beam at him as she took the clothing, his clothing, and traded places with him. She shut the door to the bedroom and took a moment to survey it. King-sized bed, of course, made of dark wood and dressed with dark bedding. It looked soft, and Annie suspected that the sheets would have an astronomically high thread count. She quickly unzipped her dress, trying not to think about how many other women had done that in this very spot. Her situation was completely different. She didn't have a very attentive Jeff-sized audience as she was sure any other woman undressing in his bedroom had enjoyed. Instead she just had her own reflection staring back at her from the mirror above his dresser. She changed quickly and escaped the room before she could think about the previous visitors in too great of detail.

She breezed through the movies and chose an action comedy that she hadn't seen in years. She got the DVD to the menu screen and curled up under the throw hanging on the back of the sofa, acutely aware of the fact that she was not wearing a bra and the apartment was slightly chilly.

"Oo, good choice. I haven't watched this in years." Jeff turned out the lights and sat next to her on the sofa, waiting for her to press play.

"It's one of my favorite movies, but I always seem to forget about it."

"Abed has a theory about that, but I don't recommend you ask him about it unless you have thirty minutes and nothing on earth you'd rather do. Are you chilly? I can turn the heat up if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine. Long as I can have this blanket."  
"You're going to have to share. I am not dragging comforter out here, and that's my only blanket."

_Okay, seriously Jeff? How am I _not_ supposed to read into this, _she thought as he scooted closer and she gave up some of the blanket. They were shoulder to shoulder, and Annie soon realized she had missed the entire opening of the movie. She laughed when she heard Jeff chuckle, but her focus was on controlling the tingling in her body and not the actors on the flat screen. When Jeff unconsciously put his arm around her, that tingling turned into an all out burn of desire. She knew he hadn't really thought about what he was doing because he froze the minute he touched her, and she waited to see if he would draw away. Instead, he slowly relaxed and pulled her into his side. Emboldened by his gesture, she snuggled close and wrapped her arm around his middle. She realized instantly that she had made a huge mistake: she could not handle being this closely cuddled to Jeff Winger. She began to memorize the exact shape of his abs, and his sexy laugh caused heat to pool in her center when it rumbled his chest. Annie couldn't even keep up with the plot of the movie now, but she was beginning to decipher between the scents of his fabric softener, soap, aftershave, and the scent that was just pure Jeff.

"I love this line," he said and Annie managed to quote it with him when the character reached it. They laughed, but really Annie was more ready to weep. She knew that Jeff was just being nice to her, but how did he not realize the torture he was putting her through? Did he really miss what a strong effect he had on her? If he had only an inkling of the arousal she was dealing with just because their skin was making contact for longer than a moment, he would never, ever, allow her to be snuggled with him on this unbearably comfortable sofa.

Yet Annie managed to make it to the credits without indicating that her nipples were so sensitive the brush of the cotton tee shirt was almost enough to make her moan. Her panties were a lost cause long ago, and she prayed Jeff wouldn't notice anything odd about her borrowed sweat pants before he threw them in the laundry.

"Are you tired, or do you want to watch another?"

Tired? Was he serious? Did he honestly think that she could relax even for a fraction of a second? Or was he just so disinterested that he could simply use her as a snuggle buddy and not feel even the slightest stirring in his nethers? Annie couldn't really bear the thought of suffering through another movie, but then she was terrified to call it a night, for fear that she would never see Jeff with his guard down like this again. So she was going to have to make it through as many movies as she could until he kicked her out.

"I'm not sleepy at all," she said truthfully. "Your turn to pick the movie, though."

"Why don't you pick again? I know I like all the movies on my shelves, so I can't really complain about any choice you make."

"Oh. Fair enough."

Annie felt instantly cold as she pulled away from him and crossed to the DVD cabinet. She looked through the titles, looking for anything that might cool her off when another idea struck her. She was going to be massively turned on no matter what they watched. Just being in the same room as Jeff got her bothered, so there was no coming back from their current situation. There was nothing, however, to stop her from selecting something that might encourage Jeff into a similar state of discomfort. Maybe she wouldn't get any relief out of it, and she might even be guaranteeing the truncation of her perfect evening, but if she was going to have to lie there and pretend that her body wasn't screaming at her to ravage him, well then at least he could be awkwardly miserable too.

She looked through the library with a new goal in mind, and was satisfied to find several options. She eventually chose a dark film about infidelity, one that she had never watched without having to masturbate at least twice afterwards. She grinned before heading towards the DVD player.

_You've been sweet Jeff. But if I'm going to sink tonight, I'm bringing you down with me._

**OoO**

Jeff was hard pressed to think of a decision he had made over the course of the evening that he hadn't come to regret. He watched the couple on the screen moan and sweat, tangling their bodies together in a passion that was both forbidden and fleeting, acutely aware of Annie shifting to find a more comfortable position right next to him. Practically in his lap. Why had he let her get that close to him? Why had he let her select the movie? Why the hell had he brought her to his apartment? Oh sure, he knew she was still upset from their friends being such assholes, and he knew that keeping his reservations at the _Mélange_ wasn't going to make her feel any better, but he could have ordered Chinese from her apartment as well as from his. At least there she could have changed out of the dress and into something comfortable that included a bra.

He had been uncomfortably aware of Annie's physical presence throughout the first movie, but when she had stood at the entertainment center looking for a new film, Jeff went from "uncomfortable" to "uncontrollable". He couldn't avoid noticing that beneath his shirt she was naked. Despite the fact that he had seen those same breasts uncovered in any number of poses that evening, there was something about her wearing his clothing and nothing else that made him incredibly horny. The feeling had only gotten worse when she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. He shifted enough and strategically placed the blankets so she wouldn't be aware of the growing bulge in his pants. With each beat of his heart he could feel less blood reaching his head, and all that damn squirming Annie did was not helping any.

Halfway through the movie he began to mentally recite each amendment of the Constitution, before retracing his way through the Bill of Rights noting each legal loophole. Finally, when he switched to silently listing the most important Supreme Court cases of the 20th century, he managed to bore his erection into submission. His blood began to circulate more evenly, but all the work of willpower was exhausting him, and by the end of the film he knew he didn't have the strength to make it through another. He also knew he really didn't want to drive Annie across town and drop her off at that awful hellhole she lived in.

"Annie?"

"Hm?"

God her voice was sexy.

"I'm pretty beat. Would you maybe want to crash here tonight? I have a spare set of sheets we can throw on the couch and an extra toothbrush still in its packaging."

He held his breath as she rose, looking at him with those big blue eyes and slightly rumpled hair. She looked unbearably ravishable, and yet a bit wary.

"Jeff, you've been super sweet to me tonight. You don't have to babysit me though. I had a lot of fun tonight and I'm not going to cry myself to sleep because my friends were a little insensitive."

"Oh, I know that. I just…I figured you were probably as tired as I was and didn't really want to go all the way back to your apartment before you fell asleep. But if you want to go back that's fine. It's no problem to drive you."

_Wow, Jeff, now you sound like a complete tool. Nice._

"Well, as long as you really don't mind…"

"Not at all! You're certainly a much more pleasant house guest than Chang."

Why did he say that? He reacted quickly to the look of horror on Annie's face.

"I burned the sheets he used! And the towels. I couldn't burn the toothbrush so I just threw it in a dumpster, but I honestly don't think he used it anyway! The apartment has been completely de-Changed."

"Oh thank god."

"You've no idea."

She smiled at this and finally shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. Thank you. And I have to say, your sofa is way more comfy than the one in Abed's room."

_That's because mine cost more than his tuition._

"I like it. Pain in the butt to move though."

She laughed and Jeff stood before the sound had a chance to affect him, busying himself with getting her bedding together. She seemed to take his cue and disappeared to the bathroom.

"Toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet," he called as he covered the sofa.

Once pillows were fluffed and the blanket arranged he filled a glass of water from a bottle in the fridge and turned down the lights so they were just barely glowing. He turned off the DVD player and looked around to see if there was anything else he could do. At a loss, he awkwardly waited in the doorway of his bedroom, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom for the second time that evening. This time she seemed less startled to see him waiting for her. She had managed to wash away most of her makeup, though water still clung to her eyelashes and her cheeks were a little flushed from scrubbing.

"Feel free to holler if you need anything. Or help yourself to whatever you want."

"Thank you Jeff. I…I don't know what to say. You've just been so nice to me tonight and you really didn't have to be and, well, I hope you know that it really means a lot to me. And if there's ever anything I can do for you, I'll be happy to return the favor."

"Don't mention it. Occasionally I have to make you think that your goodness is rubbing off on me. Keeps you from giving up entirely."

"Well, whatever the reason, thank you."

She hugged him and he tried very hard to ignore the way her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Good night, milady," he said quietly before kissing her forehead. She tilted her head up to meet his eyes and suddenly he knew he was going to do something stupid. Slowly, he kissed her, and for a moment both of them froze. That hesitation lasted less than a breath, for the next moment her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands were cupping her bottom, and she was pinned to the wall. Their tongues reached out for each other immediately and Jeff felt a moan resonate in his throat just before he heard Annie's. Her little hands were in his hair and her mouth was slightly minty from his toothpaste and amazingly sweet in a way that was just _her_. She gasped when he finally took his lips away to kiss a trail down her jaw, then nip her neck and shoulder.

"Oh Jeff," she moaned as one of his hands found its way to her breast and her own teeth latched onto the shell of his ear.

His knees wanted to buckle, but he kept himself standing, even as her tongue snaked into his ear and down to the sensitive spot just behind the lobe. A very quiet, yet insistent part of his brain screamed that what they were doing was ill advised, and would possibly yield cataclysmic results. Another part of his brain, however, recognized that what they were doing right at that moment was unavoidable. Their fates had been sealed from the moment she had put on that little dress. Or perhaps not until she had laughed at the Keystone when she realized she was in a room full of naked likenesses of herself. Whenever the precise moment was, it had determined that neither Jeff nor Annie would be able to escape this night unscathed.

He backed away from the wall but kept her firmly in his arms as he began to walk into his bedroom, his lips reclaiming hers until they reached the bed. He set her down as gently as he could, then stripped his shirt before pulling the sweats off her lower half as she took off her own tee shirt. His cock twitched when he looked down at her, wearing black panties that he knew he has seen in a Victoria's Secret catalogue. From his view, the magazine had not done those little bits of lace and ribbon justice. He descended on her, kissing her thighs, hips, stomach, dipping his tongue in her naval, then up to her breasts. He wanted to keep going, but then he saw those amazing nipples straining for attention and he couldn't resist. Her back arched when his teeth captured the little pink bud, his tongue teasing along while he used his hand to mirror his actions on the other breast.

"Jeff," she moaned, and the sound tingled down his spine. There was something so incredibly arousing about the way she said his name.

He switched breasts then moved to her rib cage, biting a little harder than he had planned where the bottom of her ribs stood out from her body. She squealed and her grip on his hair tightened, causing Jeff to smile. He gave her the same treatment on the other side, enjoying the bright red marks he was leaving on her light skin. Suddenly she was pushing him and Jeff backed off, giving her the leverage she needed to switch their positions. She immediately took to his neck, her silky hair tickling his skin as she nibbled and sucked on all the right spots to give him that tingling feeling in his toes. Jeff now had the perfect opportunity to enjoy the bare cheeks exposed by the very well designed lingerie. He ran a hand up her back as her mouth moved lower. She nipped his collarbone then trailed kisses down his chest, looking up at him with a look that made his skin burn. She smirked when she reached one of his nipples and mimicked his treatment of hers.

Jeff growled, and didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed as he normally did when women discovered this particularly strong erogenous zone. Annie had him half way to an orgasm and he was still wearing his pants. Thankfully her attention was quickly diverted to his abs and he had the chance to regroup. He watched her movements, enjoyed her attention, but knew that if she continued down the path she was on he was not going to make it nearly as far as he wanted to. So he palmed her ribs and pulled her to him so that when he sat up she was straddling him, sitting in his lap with her breasts pressed to his chest. Her brow wrinkled and he couldn't help but smile at her little mewl of protest. He kissed the tip of her nose, cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, softer than he had before. She immediately responded with fire and enthusiasm, but slowly he soothed her movements. Yes, he needed a breather, but Annie needed something better from him than a thoughtless fuck. He pulled back and kissed her forehead then felt her sigh.

"You're stopping aren't you," she whispered, more a statement than a question.

"Annie – "

"Jeff please. Don't make me beg for this. I want you to – "

He placed a finger on her lips and her head cocked as she looked from the finger to his face.

"Annie, I'm not stopping. Hell, I couldn't stop what's happening if I had the will power of Gandhi and we both know that is not the case. I just don't want to scramble through things tonight. If we're going to make a huge mistake, we might as well make it worth it, right?"

She gave him a wry, sad smile, but nodded. So he started to kiss her again, fighting very hard to keep a lid on the need that was building rapidly inside him. All it took was her rubbing her hips against his, ever so slightly, for his reserve to snap.

_Well, I gave it my best shot, _he thought as he once again flipped her to her back.

Annie squealed in delight when Jeff was on top of her again, kissing and stimulating her in places she had never known were sensitive. When he reached her hip with his teeth, cupping her ass in his hands she ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly her wrists were caught and Jeff loomed over her, pinning her arms over her head.

"Don't move," he growled before barely kissing the tip of her nose.

He was gone again and Annie smiled to herself. She had been worried he would treat her like she was fragile and that any wrong move might scare her away. She certainly hadn't been prepared for Jeff to really –

"Oh shit!" she squeaked as he pushed her thighs open, pressing them into the mattress.

She watched him, fascinated as he ran the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh all the way from her knee to her…that place where her thighs came together. His tongue moved up to run just under the waist band of her panties and Annie wanted to scream when he licked the same trail on her other thigh to her knee. His large hands massaged her legs as he seemed to place his lips or tongue everywhere except that little spot aching for his attention. He kissed up to her bellybutton and Annie tried to hide her disappointment when suddenly his thumb pressed directly on her clit and she really did scream. While she was still seeing stars his thumb was replaced by his mouth, doing all sorts of amazing tricks through the fabric of her underwear. Still, she squirmed and whined, careful not to move her arms from where he had told her to keep them, needing to feel what he was doing without the buffer of lace. His hands ran up her thighs and those very wonderful thumbs hooked around the legs of her panties, slowly pulling them down her body.

Annie knew she was blushing, could distinguish the hot feeling from the other sensations in her body, as she watched him take her in. His eyes were incredibly focused on what he had uncovered, not looking when he threw her underwear away from the bed. She wriggled a bit, nervous and aroused by his intent stare, and he looked up to meet her gaze. She saw his hunger then, and when his usual smirk quirked his lips she thought she was going to die. Then that mouth touched her and she knew she really was going to die. She lost track of all the things he was doing to her, but was well aware of how each movement he made sent electric currents of pleasure through her body. When his tongue dipped into her she screamed again, but the cry was cut short by a gasp when his nose nudged her clitoris. She writhed on the bed, getting closer and closer to complete loss of rational thought. Annie knew he was watching her, and that just made her skin burn hotter. Suddenly his tongue withdrew from her, but was instantly replaced by a long, talented finger. His mouth focused on her over stimulated little bud, his tongue flicking it around as his hand thrust into her.

She broke when the finger was joined by another and they curled up to reach a bundle of nerves that were apparently attached to every other nerve cluster in her body. Annie may have screamed his name or the name of her first pet when she came; she was too lost to know. She wasn't aware of any feelings below her waist and her nose was tingling when Jeff was suddenly next to her, kissing her cheek and neck.

"God you're beautiful, Annie," he whispered to her as she began to return to her senses.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" she mumbled, causing him to laugh.

"That's a damn good quest…whoa!"

Her energy came back in a burst and she had ripped off his sweats and boxer briefs before he could react. She looked up at completely naked Jeff and finally saw what had still been hidden from her when he had posed for Carvelli's class. He wasn't as epically huge as his attitude would make people believe, but he was certainly large enough to make her question the physics of their situation. Tentatively, she reached out to touch him, encouraged by his sharp intake of breath when she wrapped her hand around the shaft. She stroked him slowly, fascinated by the smooth feel of the skin as it moved with her hand over the solid erection. He began to make his sexy growls and she no longer worried about how he would fit inside of her, she just needed him to be there now.

She straddled him and began to lower herself when he grabbed her hips.

"Annie, wait a second. Let me grab a – "

"I'm on the pill, Jeff."

"Oh…kay, but still there are other – "

"Jeff. Please. Just shut up and get inside me, okay? I need you, just you."

She guided his tip inside her before he could object. She couldn't push him any further and delighted at the feeling anyway. She began to move, watching his reactions to guide her. She had played just the tip before, not that with Vaughn there had been a real difference between the tip and the whole thing. Jeff was a completely different story. His hands were on her hips, trying to push her down further but she resisted, instead rotating her hips in a small circle. She enjoyed the strained look on his face as she taunted him, and the growing desperation in his eyes. Finally she relaxed and he pulled her down hard into his hips. The feeling was indescribable, enhanced by the look of relief on Jeff's face. He didn't move her for a moment, she supposed so that her body could adjust. She was anxious for more though, and so began to move her hips. This was all the encouragement Jeff needed and she was happy to let him take control.

He held her hips and began with slow, long thrusts that felt like deep breaths of air. Her thighs were shaking, so she leaned forward, holding herself up with her arms right by Jeff's head. He leaned up to kiss her as she changed her angle, rubbing herself against his pubic bone. Their moans mingled with their tongues and Annie felt the slightest shocks of a small orgasm. She started moving more deliberately, chasing the climax that seemed to shrink away each time she thought she reached it. She finally reached the first peak when she was literally thrown off kilter. Jeff began to thrust fast and hard as she rode out the orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks as he drove into her. Annie tried to catch her breath, but then he was kissing her and she felt her lungs burn before she remembered to gasp for air. Her nails were digging into his back as his pace increased and she knew that he was getting close. Then his hand was between them and his thumb found just the right pace to bring her to her third orgasm, making the others pale in comparison.

As every muscle in her body started to contract, she felt him find his own climax. He thrust deep into her, grunting with each spasm. She lost count after five and just kept clinging to him until he finally collapsed. He rolled them so they were lying on their sides, his arms wrapping around her as her thigh curled over his. She thought he kissed her forehead, but Annie was too focused on getting her breathing back to normal that she didn't really notice. She did feel him pull out and mewled in protest, until he pulled her closer. She snuggled into his warmth as he managed to get a sheet over them, but as the endorphins faded the doubts began to creep in. What had they done?

_Had really amazing sex?_

Annie mentally rolled her eyes at the optimistic idiot part of her brain. Of course it was hard to fight that optimism when she felt him slowly rubbing her back and playing with the ends of her hair. He had been so tender, almost painfully so, and there was no way that was something Jeff Winger would do with just any lady. He wasn't interested in making their hearts melt; he was interested in making them unable to have an orgasm ever again without comparing it to the one he gave them. Or three in her case.

"Annie?"

"Hm?"

"I can hear you thinking. You should stop it. We can over analyze things in the morning, okay?"

"I…okay," she conceded. Too much of her mind was caught up in trying to remember every little detail of the past hour anyway; she would have a much easier time thinking in the morning. So she turned over and let him spoon her and just focused on how very wonderful everything felt. And since Annie knew that the morning wasn't that far away, she could relax just enough to be lulled into sleep.

When she woke a few hours later, she decided that maybe if they were going to have a "Conversation About Things", they might as well still have some endorphin fuzzies to take the edge off of things. Jeff was conveniently sprawled on his back, the sheets tangled between his legs. He was half hard as Annie moved down on the bed, and as soon as her tongue touched him, Little Jeff sprung to attention. She felt that familiar tingle between her legs as she wrapped her lips around his tip and licked.

She watched him, waiting for him to wake up, as he grew harder in her mouth. There was something about the feel of a man getting an erection that really turned Annie on, and she began to pay less attention to Jeff and more on the fun of arousing him. She heard his breath change, letting her know that he was awake, but she was more interested in seeing just how far she could get him down her throat.

_Hm, that far,_ she thought as she heard him gasp and felt him twitch. She loved the look of shock and hunger on his face as she continued to deep throat him, wrapping a few fingers around his base to follow the movements of her lips. She pulled back, her tongue swirling quickly around his head while her hand continued to stroke his shaft. When she started sucking lightly she was satisfied to hear him groan. She pulled away to say something snarky about getting up in the mornings, but his hand was suddenly on the back of her head guiding her right back to her previous position. She smiled and closed her eyes, happy to be focused on her task. She knew he was fighting the urge to thrust, and the thought of making him lose complete control made her feel powerful and sexy. She shot him a look that she hoped he understood, and was pleased when the pressure on her head increased and his hips began to move.

His movements were still somewhat reserved, she knew, having felt the powerful way he could let go the night before. Still, it took all of her concentration not to gag as he touched the back of her throat. Suddenly he popped out of her mouth and she looked at him, confused.

"Annie, I'm about to – "

She didn't let him finish the sentence, immediately reclaiming his cock and using each trick she knew to get him off. She began to fondle his balls, which were pulled tightly to his body, as she sucked and stroked. Annie felt the way he suddenly tensed and seemed to grow even larger, just before the first shot hit her throat. She swallowed greedily, knowing that the quicker she swallowed the less she would taste. Still, when she finally released him, there was a slight pleasantly musky taste in her mouth. She didn't have a chance to consider it before she was flipped on her back and he was inside her, thrusting hard. The surprise, coupled with his amazing hand between them, had her coming in moments, and this time she was well aware that she screamed his name.

"Wow," she murmured as he pulled out and moved to lie down next to her.

"You took the words from my mouth," he said in her ear before his breathing settled into a snore.

Annie smiled as she drifted back to sleep, enjoying the way Jeff's hand rested over her stomach, holding her tightly even in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jeff woke a few hours later, Annie still cradled in his arms. He watched her for a while, stroking her soft skin and enjoying the smell of her hair. He felt her stir and took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Mm, is it still morning?"

"Close enough," he said as he reached under her so that his other hand could find her breast. She wiggled and actually purred as he began to press the buttons he had discovered last night. He felt his own desire swelling as he riled her, and when she started rubbing her incredible ass against him he couldn't wait. He turned her to her stomach, burning when she looked over her shoulder at him. He couldn't decide which was his favorite position for her as he grabbed her hips, for this view of her was rather spectacular. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but was pleased that he kept his senses long enough to tip her over the edge just before he fell. She screamed into her pillow before collapsing entirely, and Jeff moved quickly so as not to crush her. He slowly stroked her back as tremors shook her body, trying to keep a smug grin off his face when she turned to look at him with bleary eyes.

"I don't think I can walk."

She was not helping his struggle with his ego.

"How about I bring you a cup of coffee?"

"Mm, my breath's bad enough, thank you. Mind if I use your shower?"

Shower. Jeff hadn't thought about the shower and all of its various nozzles and sprays, and how very appealing Annie would look soaking wet. His brain screamed at him that he was not, in fact, a horny teenager and he would have an insufferable headache if he didn't drink some coffee soon.

"Not at all. Use anything you need. I'll try to put together some breakfast." He kissed her forehead and rose from the bed, stretching before he looked around for the sweat pants he had worn the night before.

He handed her another tee shirt before he headed for the kitchen.

_Well, you've done it now, Winger. Now how are you going to fix it?_

He dug through his fridge while his coffee brewed, looking for something he could turn into a decent human breakfast. He settled on scrambled eggs and toast, since he really wasn't much of a cook, and even left the yolks in as he mixed the eggs. He managed to have an edible plate together by the time the water shut off and she was exiting the bathroom.

"Breakfast is served, milady."

She smiled at him and he was a little surprised by the way his heart stuttered. There was something about her being there, her hair wet from the shower, dripping onto his shirt, pleased that he had poured her a glass of juice that just made him feel…happy. It wasn't the euphoria he felt on the forbidden trampoline, but it was damn close.

"I'm gonna catch a quick shower. Feel free to join me if you get bored," he said with a grin that she half-heartedly returned. He decided to blame it on hunger as she was digging into her eggs with some enthusiasm.

His shower was quick and when Jeff finished he didn't bother with his usual primping. A couple of fingers of styling product messed through his hair was satisfactory since really, who was he trying to impress at this point. He actually wished that he could have Annie around each morning to mess up his hair as she had last night; it was the perfect blend of tousled and kempt. Of course he wouldn't mind having Annie around each morning even if she didn't touch his hair, but he sincerely doubt she wouldn't. She seemed to enjoy having something to hold onto.

_Wait a second_, Jeff thought, pausing with his hand on the bathroom doorknob. He had just seriously thought about having Annie around each morning. He liked the idea of going to bed with her and waking up in the morning to find that she was still there. Even before things got out of hand last night, he had really been enjoying her company, even the cuddling on the couch.

_Way to sound like a girl, Winger_.

It didn't matter how he sounded, though. In his head and in his heart he knew that he truly did enjoy Annie's companionship, even without the mind-blowing sex that had been entirely unexpected and incredibly addictive. The idea of not having Annie around suddenly seemed like some sort of punishment, and Jeff didn't know how to react to these feelings. He also knew that he was currently just standing in the bathroom, delaying the inevitable conversation that he, honestly, didn't know how he was going to handle. Or what precisely he wanted to get out of it.

He opened the door and set off to the kitchen, starting to mentally prepare a speech, and was surprised to see Annie back in the dress she had worn the previous night.

"You changed?"  
"Yeah, well, I have some things that I need to get done today and I'm sure you have plenty of Sunday things to do, without me in your hair."

_No, I've already figured out that I'm a big fan of you in my hair._

"Um, okay. Yeah, there's some homework that I was going to pretend to do. But don't you think we should talk – "

"It's okay Jeff. We don't need to have some big, drawn out conversation for you to tell me that what happened last night was a mistake. We've established that. But really? It's only a mistake if we make it weird now. We had sex."

"We had a lot of sex. Really good sex."

"Really, really good sex. Yes." She flushed a bit, and Jeff noticed her eyes darken a shade before she shook her head and continued on.

"The sex was just that though: really good sex. It doesn't have to mean anything other than we were horny, curious, and had let that 'chemistry' between us build up for too long. Now we can sit here and try to pretend that there was some big emotional significance to what happened, but what's the point? We're consenting adults that had a good time together. Are we going to do it again? Possibly, because we're human and it was really good sex. But are we going to make it a habit or even a _relationship_? I doubt it. The curiosity was probably the greatest driving force and now that it's been satisfied, there's no need to wonder what it would be like. We can move on.

"So, if you don't have anything to add, I would really like to go home so I can actually do my homework and copy my notes for everyone to use tomorrow to study for that Geo midterm on Thursday. Is that okay?"

Jeff's mind was reeling, trying to keep up with her very obviously prepared speech. He watched her as she delivered it, looking for any cracks, even the slightest indication that she didn't mean it when she said it was "just sex". Clearly, Annie hadn't had enough sex in her life to differentiate between "just great" sex and "you've changed the way I look at orgasms" sex. There wasn't the slightest hesitation in her words, though, nor anything about the way she said them that made him think she didn't absolutely mean every one. For some reason, that felt like a real kick to the stomach.

"Of course it's okay. As long as you're okay with everything, then it's fine by me. You're right. If we don't act weird about things, they won't be weird. Hell, the group probably won't even notice."

"Which is good, since we really probably shouldn't mention to them that – "

"No! Absolutely not that would be…bad. Yeah, very bad if they found out."

_It probably wouldn't be that bad. I mean, they're going to be feeling like asses for the way they treated Annie, so they would pretty much have to be forgiving. And really, who the hell cared? Why did everything any of them did have to be run past the board for approval?_

"So then. We're good?"

"Yeah Annie. We're good. Let me get my keys."

_The hell we are! If you honestly think that there aren't going to be any sort of emotional repercussions than you really are a head case, Annie_, he thought as he grabbed his jacket and ushered her out the door.

The drive back to her apartment was filled with conversation, but most of it in Jeff's head. He argued with her all the reasons they should maybe make hooking up a more regular occurrence and that maybe some nights she should think about coming over just to watch movies or do other non-sex related things that may or may not eventually lead to sex but not necessarily have to. He even confessed to her that maybe, just maybe, she made him feel a warm fuzzy feeling. All Jeff said out loud, though, was that he had always wondered why, if people weren't supposed to work on the Sabbath, priests and the like were expected to run worship services. After all, didn't that qualify as work? He had never really wondered about it before that car ride, but for some reason it popped into his head and he was sure Annie would be able to share some insight on the subject.

She let him walk her to her door but didn't offer to let him in and didn't even kiss him goodbye. She just smiled at him, thanked him, and shut the door in his face. He tried to ignore the feeling of something negative that seemed to grow with the sound of each lock she turned. He walked back to his car and couldn't seem to identify the feeling that was remarkably like indigestion. He wouldn't say it was loneliness or sadness, per se, but it was definitely something close. Stronger than disappointment, but nowhere near despair. He was halfway home when it finally hit him.

That terrible feeling was heartache. Apparently, Jeff shouldn't have scoffed at poets, songwriters, and teenage girls for so many years because heartache was something real, and it wasn't warm and fuzzy at all. He smacked his steering wheel and tried to enjoy a rush of anger, but it passed quickly and he was left in the same morose state that was all Annie's fault. Apparently, this heartache thing intended to linger, and Jeff knew of only one way to handle the situation: he returned to his apartment, pulled out a pint of ice cream, and popped in one of the movies from a blank case: _Steel Magnolias_.

When Jeff woke up the next morning, the heartache hadn't gone away, but at least it started to ebb and flow. He felt it intensely at times, such as when he rolled over in bed and could smell her on his pillows, but for the most part it was just an irritating feeling that he could avoid as long as he used half his daily reserve of will power. He definitely ignored it when he went to class and saw Annie smiling brightly at him from her desk, as if nothing had happened. She played things perfectly, accepting the profuse apologies from their friends and giving them copies of her notes to prove she had forgiven them. Not one of them noticed anything amiss, and Shirley even apologized to him for her behavior at the art gallery.

All in all, things were the same as always for everyone except him. His heart had picked up a funny habit of stuttering whenever Annie's eyes met his, and he found that maintaining his usual bored façade was difficult when she began to speak animatedly about anything at all. Those few classes she wasn't in were particularly miserable, and Jeff caught himself mentally counting down the hours until the study group met in the library. When the time finally arrived he forced himself to stop by the men's room first so that he could be his usual five minutes late. Or at least three minutes. He sat in his seat at the head of the table, sent a quick barb to Pierce for some stupid thing he had said, and then allowed the group to carry the conversation while he pretended to play games on his phone.

He did all right with his charade until his leg accidently brushed Annie's under the table. She glanced at him, then quickly looked away, but Jeff saw the slight flush start blossoming on her chest. She reacted by pulling her cardigan together, but she had already tipped her hand. Very carefully, keeping his attention on his phone, he brushed his leg against hers again and sent a quick text.

**Jeff: **Couldn't help but notice, you're looking a bit pink.

He waited for a few minutes, watching out of the corner of his eye as she pulled out her phone, read the message and typed a response.

**Annie E:** Don't you think the library's a little warm today?

He smirked.

**Jeff:** Positively steamy. You should probably take off that sweater.

He heard her gasp, but quickly covered it with a cough.

**Annie E:** Jeff! I'm only wearing a camisole! I can't take of my sweater…

**Jeff: **Yes you can. You could take off the cami too.

**Jeff:** Or at least help me visualize what's underneath it.

He waited while she read the text, watching her make up her mind as her eyes flicked around to the other people in the room who were either deep in conversation, or deep within their own phones.

**Annie E:** We shouldn't do this…

**Jeff: **Why not? It's not like anyone can read our minds…unless you show them your phone.

**Jeff:** Cmon Edison. Live a little.

He caught her look for the briefest moment when she shot him a glare. Then she turned back to her phone and blushed a bit as she typed a response. Jeff took that as a good sign.

**Annie E:** It's nothing special. Baby blue with a little bow in the front.

**Jeff:** And do the panties match under that short little skirt?

**Annie E:** Yes. I always match.

**Jeff: **That doesn't surprise me in the least. Briefs? Bikini? Thong?

**Annie E:** LOL. You know those boy shorts with layers of ruffles?

**Jeff: **Seriously? That's so…hot

Jeff couldn't ignore the feeling that his jeans were becoming too tight, but he wasn't going to stop now.

**Jeff: **I'd love to see them. I think you should change your seat to the table right in front of me from now on. It would be a better position for both of us.

**Annie E:** Oh, you think so?

**Jeff:** I do and you agree with me

Annie shifted in her seat and he knew he was getting to her.

**Annie E:** And why would it be better?

**Jeff: **Because you could still keep buried in your books…while I was buried between your thighs.

**Annie E:** Oh

**Jeff: **Knew you agreed with me.

He looked over at her with a smug grin, finding a look in her eyes he was beginning to recognize as her "I need you inside me now" look. He began to plan how he could oblige hers as well as his own need.

**Jeff:** I'd love to be between your thighs right now. I'll bet your already wet just thinking about it. You taste incredible…and I really do need to see those panties…

**Annie E:** I'm a little worried I'm going to soak thru my skirt

**Jeff:** Be glad you aren't in my position. Being this hard and wearing jeans is not a good combo

**Annie E:** I can imagine. I'm sure you'd love to let me lower that zipper and relieve your…tension

Jeff's cock jumped at the thought, very excited by that image.

**Jeff:** Only if I get to bring you off at the same time. I can't decide which I want more, to be licking your clit or sucking one of those amazing breasts

Jeff kept risking glances at her, meeting her hungry eyes half the time.

**Annie E:** Ugh, what aer we doing?

**Jeff:** I believe this is what the kids are calling sexting, Miss Edison.

**Annie E:** You know what I mean…

**Jeff:** Don't tell me you're not enjoying

**Annie E:** Oh you know I am. But we shouldn't…we're just going to get all bothered and to what end?

**Annie E:** Its not like we can do anyhting about it

**Annie E:** anything*

Jeff had already been considering this. There was no way he could wait until they got to one of their respective apartments, but he refused to take Annie in a custodian's closet, and a classroom at this hour was too risky. A smile slowly curled his lips as the realization dawned on him.

**Jeff: **I still have the key to the editor's office…

**Annie E:** Oh no. There's no way!

**Jeff:** It's true. And it's bound to be vacant…you'll probably have to be a bit more reserved than your used to, tho ;)

She kicked him under the table and he stifled a laugh. He didn't want to admit that he was literally holding his breath waiting for her response, but anyone looking at him would find the intense way he was staring at his phone's screen a bit odd. Finally, the light began to flash and he quickly opened the message.

**Annie E:** When

He fought the urge to throw up his fist in victory.

**Jeff:** Now. I'll go get things ready. Give me five then come up with your own excuse. Don't knock, just come in

**Annie E:** ok

Jeff tried not to grin like an idiot, but only managed to take his smile down to a goofy level. He carefully arranged himself and thought very hard about Pierce in the underwear Annie described before he stood up from the tables.

"Well losers, I've had enough studying today. I've got a date."

"A date on a Monday? What's that about?"

"Well, Britta, some of us can attract enough members of the opposite sex that we can fill more than just the weekend. This particular lady is too insatiable to wait a week before she needs another dose of Jeff Winger."

The table, including Annie, gave the appropriate responses of revulsion or, in the case of the boys, respect. He waved away their comments and turned to leave, but managed to shoot Annie a quick wink before he walked out the door. Now he just had to hope she would show up.

**oOo**

Annie had thought she was doing really well. Okay, so the minute she had locked her door on Sunday and turned to see the roses he had given her she had lost it. She had spent most of her day curled up on her tiny couch, crying into a pint of Ben and Jerry's and watching Lifetime movies, but that was all the pity partying she had allowed herself. She was recovered on Monday, reminding herself that she had handled things like an adult and should be proud of herself for giving Jeff the "let's be friends" speech before he could give it to her. She kept focused on the words of her speech when she saw him, and was surprised by how well she handled the interactions.

Until she got that damn text. She realized that when it came to Jeff she might well be able to protect her heart, but she was going to have to rethink how she was going to control other parts of her body. Just thinking about him touching her and kissing her had her skin flaming and set off a tingling between her legs that needed taken care of immediately. The fact that they could text each other right in front of the group didn't help her any; suddenly their one time secret was becoming something ongoing and dangerous. Despite how grossed out she had been when she learned about what Jeff and Britta had done it on the study room table, she had always found the idea of having sex somewhere on campus incredibly arousing.

She read back through the texts, trying to decide whether the excitement of the situation was worth the risk. On the con side, if they got caught there would be drama, possible trouble with the Dean, and more drama.

_Oh, and all that work to protect yourself from getting hurt could go right out the window_.

On the pro side, though, she would get to have sex with Jeff again. She knew that it was going to be as amazing as the three other times, if not more given the dangerous circumstances. She crossed her legs, causing a shock of pleasure to shoot through her body. The pro side was definitely winning. She wracked her brain for an excuse to leave and finally settled on something she knew no one would want to question.

"I gotta go guys. I need to talk to Professor Carvelli about the exhibition. See you later!"

She scurried into the hall and tried very hard not to run to the newspaper office. She hesitated at the door, debating whether she should just run away and deal with the consequences of wussing out, or if she should open the door and possibly make a huge mistake. She looked around, and felt her resolve stiffen. Annie Edison was a lot of things, but she was, under no circumstances, a wuss. So Annie Edison took a deep breath, glanced around again, and opened the door. The room was dark, and she shut the door quickly. Immediately she was pulled against something warm and solid, trapped in a pair of strong arms, and crushed in a delicious kiss.

His hands found her ass and she moaned into his mouth when her hips were brought in contact with the bulge in the front of his jeans.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Edison, remember we need to be quiet," he whispered in her ear as one hand slid up her shirt and massaged her back. His tongue followed his whisper into her ear, and her knees went weak. He supported her with one arm as his other hand roamed over her body, taking off pieces of clothing as he encountered them. Soon her sweater and skirt were lying on the floor, his shirt and belt keeping them company, and his thumbs were hooked on the waistband of her tights. She stripped out of her camisole while he slowly uncovered her legs. He growled when he uncovered her panties, pressing a kiss on each hip before he lifted each of her feet to fully remove the stockings.

She looked down at him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her, caressing her calves softly.

"God, you're beautiful," he said softly, and she searched his eyes for any hint of flattery, but was a bit uncomfortable with how sincere he seemed.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, anxious for him to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long, for she was suddenly lifted, her legs wrapped around his waist as he crossed to the desk. He sat her down on the top, and pushed her down softly. He pulled her hips to the edge and knelt in front of her, letting his tongue run around the back of her knees, nibbling inside her thighs, and finally pushing aside her underwear to taste her, just as he had promised. Annie bit on a knuckle to stifle her moan, amazed by how close she was to climax already. The next swipe of his tongue pushed her over the edge and she silently cried out in pleasure.

Annie was enjoying the last shocks of her orgasm when he was suddenly inside her and she felt another, more powerful, orgasm trill through her body. He covered her mouth just in time to stifle her scream, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tighter. He started to pull his hand away, but Annie reached up to stop him, surprisingly aroused by the strong hand silencing her as he thrust into her. She looked at him, begging him to understand her permission and was satisfied by the gleam in eyes. He kept his hand in place and with the other roughly pulled down the cup of her bra and began to fondle her breast. She sensed when he was getting close, and slipped her tongue between his fingers, sucking one into her mouth. It was the right touch, for in a moment he abandoned her mouth and breast and grabbed her hips, giving him the right leverage for the slow, hard thrusts that accompanied his orgasm.

She was fascinated by the look of desperate concentration on his face, followed so quickly by the look of painful joy that made something spark inside her. She smiled at him as his eyes lost their glossy look, and he suddenly pulled her up, framing her face with his hands and kissed her. It was slow and warm and that spark she had felt moments earlier was growing. It was a giddy feeling that almost felt like it was trying to push out of her, as if it was too big for her body to contain. She tried to squelch it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and explored his mouth, surprised that she could still taste herself on his tongue. He kissed the tip of her nose and the top of her head, pulling her even closer so she was nestled against his chest. He began to stroke her hair and Annie wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Really, you're going to have to learn to think more quietly."

She bristled; for some reason finding his comment irksome.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff. Some of us aren't quite so talented at being thoughtless and carefree."

"Whoa, Annie, what's wrong?" He pulled back, trying to look in her face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead she straightened her undergarments and stood up from the desk. She crossed quickly to her pile of clothing on the other side of the room.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I just have other things to do tonight. I didn't get as much studying done this weekend as I would have liked, and we do have midterms coming up."

"Not until Thursday, Annie, what is wrong?"

"God, Jeff, overdramatic much? There's nothing wrong, okay? I just don't really want to hang out naked in some dusty office on campus, and I've got other things to do tonight that don't include stroking your ego. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her bag and left the room before he could speak, or before the tears threatening could make an appearance on her cheeks. She marched blindly to her car and took off before she let the first one fall, and even then she held back the flood until she was safely in her apartment. Once inside the locked door, she immediately began to sob.

_Why am I doing this to myself? What sort of idiot gets into a fatal car accident, climbs out of the burning wreckage unscathed and says, gee, I think I wanna go drag racing again!_

"Ugh!" she moaned out loud, banging her head back against the door. It was echoed by another knock that made her jump. She stood and stared at the door, but the knock happened again, more insistently this time.

"Annie, I know you're in there. Just let me in okay?"

"Go away Jeff, I'm…I'm studying!"

"The hell you are! I was only, like, a minute behind you! Even you don't crack open a book that fast!"

She tried to wipe away the tears and sniffle away all signs that she had been crying, but she knew herself well enough to know that her eyes would still be red-rimmed and her face awful and blotchy. He would still know she had been crying.

"Annie…I could hear you crying."

_Well, there's that too._

"Please, just let me inside. I just want to talk. I promise I'll keep my pants on the whole time."

_Oh, as if that's really going to make a difference, Jeff_, she thought bitterly, but still began to unlock her door. She opened it and stared and the middle of his chest.

"Look, Jeff, I really don't want to talk to you – "

"Good, because lately you've been doing a lot of talking and I'm getting sick of it."

She looked up at him then, and hated that the tears started gearing up for round two. He softened though and relaxed his posture.

"Oh, Annie, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just…will you at least let me inside the door? I really don't want to have this conversation in the hallway. That guy in 2F really gives me the creeps."

She hesitated, then realized she had no real reason to fight him. She stepped back and motioned for him to enter, before shutting and locking the door behind him. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her back against the door, watching him.

"Okay, I'm listening. What do you want to talk about?"

He looked at her and seemed to falter, as if he really was at a loss for what he was going to say. Under any other circumstances, Annie would have relished in the moment, but right now she was too anxious for him to leave so she could get back to wallowing in her self-loathing.

"Us, Annie. I want to…I want to talk about us."

She snorted and tried to give him her best Jeff Winger impersonation.

"Us, Jeff? There is no 'us'. There's you. There's me. There's you and I doing things, but there is not now, has never been, and never will be an 'us'."

"Why not, Annie. Why isn't there an us?"

"Really Jeff? Do I have to re-recite for you all the speeches you've given me? I bet Abed has a copy of them somewhere."

She wouldn't admit she could repeat all of them from memory.

"Annie, those stupid things I said before…I didn't mean…well, I did, but…dammit Annie, things were different then!"

"Oh, right. Yes. That was before we had sex."

"Yes!"

"I see. Then obviously because you've ruined me, you feel obliged to do the honorable thing and…wait! I forgot! We don't live in some Regency romance novel! We fucked Jeff. There ya go! That didn't suddenly make an 'us'. It just put you in me, on several occasions."

"Goddammit Annie, why are you acting like this? You're acting like, well, me! And that's my job! And even I know that what's going on between us is not just purely physical sex. Believe me, I've had enough strictly physical sex to know that while it can be pretty damn amazing, it's nothing like our sex. Our sex is something completely different, and I don't know what it is, but it definitely irks me that you refuse to admit what is obvious. No, it doesn't _irk_ me; it hurts me. You've hurt my feelings Annie, and _that_ irks me.

"For years now, you have tried to convince me that I need to care more, that I need to actually let things matter to me and you know what? Even when I actively fight it, you still somehow manage to pull something out of me kicking and screaming. Some awful part of myself that I really hate because it makes me do things for people without an ulterior motive. It makes me act without thinking of what's in it for me first. It's this annoying little pest that I had done a damn good job of eradicating before I began my exile at Greendale. But since I've been here, since I've been around you, it hasn't just gotten stronger, it's developed some sort of mutant powers!

She watched him as he delivered his speech, noticing that it wasn't coming across as polished as his other spur of the moment, impassioned orations. He raked his hand through his hair a lot and didn't use the rhetorical tricks he normally relied on when he turned on his "lawyerness". From all appearances, Jeff was speaking from his heart, and that's what made Annie feel like she'd been kicked in the stomach.

"So what, Jeff?"

"So what? So what! Annie, didn't you just hear a word that I –"

"I heard every word, Jeff. But my question still stands: so what? Yes, I will admit, I was lying when I said that this was a purely physical thing. Of course it wasn't! I don't really understand how you could ever have sex with someone with whom you don't have at least a tiny emotional attachment too, but that's neither here nor there. The fact of the matter is, however you're feeling now? It's not going to last!"

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? Because I know you, Jeff. Apparently better than you know yourself. What if I gave in, hm? What if I said, 'okay, yes Jeff, I've been pining away for you for over two years and I want to spend every day with you and cuddle with you and blah, blah, blah'? What if we said screw it to the judgment of the group and did something crazy like become a couple? It would never work. The first time someone questioned whether you were my boyfriend or my father, you would freeze. The first time someone made a crack about you being a cradle robber you'd fire back with something incredibly insensitive and offensive and probably will hurt my feelings in a major way. Then I'll be upset, you'll lash out and get defensive, and we'll succeed in making each other miserable, destroying our group's dynamic and, worst of all, we'll destroy our friendship.

"So I'm sorry I've screwed things up for you by making you have a taste of the feelings we normal human beings have. I know that must be traumatic for you and I hope you get over it soon. Because there's no way there can ever be an 'us'. So you may as well learn how to deal with it, like I have, because sometimes you don't just get what you want. Sometimes, shocking I know, you can't just talk your way in or out of something. Sorry."

She absolutely hated herself. Jeff was standing in front of her, saying all the things she had dreamed of him saying, and she was throwing the words right back in his face. Judging by the kicked puppy look he was giving her, he had really meant everything he had said, and Annie thought there was a good chance she was going to throw up.

"Please, Jeff, just go away and leave me alone. Doing this is hard enough. Don't do something that will make us lose our friendship too."

His jaw tightened at that, and he seemed to pull himself together. He walked towards her, gave a sad smile and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm going to prove you wrong, Annie. I promise."

_I hope you do_, she whispered to him as she bolted the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeff had no idea what to do. He paced around his apartment feeling equal parts murderously angry and crushingly heartbroken. He hadn't known what he was doing when he went over to Annie's apartment, and before he knew it he was pouring out his heart to her and she just stood there, fighting everything he said. What did he do in return? He walked away, exactly as she had expected. He didn't stand his ground and fight for her. He didn't grab her and kiss her until she came to her senses and realized he meant every damn word he had said. He had simply left. However, a good lawyer knew when he needed to back away and have a paralegal do a little more leg work before he returned to the fight. Jeff had been a very good lawyer.

He slumped to his couch, waiting for the paralegal to magically appear that would know precisely what to do to prepare him for his next round, or at least to make him feel less miserable. He had thought heartache was uncomfortable, but this getting your heart broken was more than he was prepared to deal with.

_Maybe Annie's right. Maybe I don't have what it takes to have a real relationship with all the emotional strings attached. Maybe I'm just not cut out to get hurt, only to do the hurting._

He sunk lower in the couch, pulling out his phone in the vague hope that he would have missed a call or text from her. His inbox sat empty, however, and Jeff fought the urge to throw the phone across the room. He was desperate to shake this feeling, to find some sort of quick fix to his problem. He was Jeff Winger, after all. He could solve the average emotional crisis in thirty minutes or less, guaranteed. Suddenly, a terrible idea struck him. He stood and recommenced his pacing, letting the idea take shape in his mind. It was one of those stupid plots that would inevitably blow up in his face in some way, but at the moment it was the best he could do. He flipped through his phone's contacts till he found a number he hadn't called since before his admittance at Greendale, but a number that still owed him a huge favor.

Jeff smiled as he hit the little green button, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to cash in a couple favors.

Jeff spent the next weeks allowing his evil plan (that's how he had begun to think of it) brew. He maintained a quiet aloofness that was unusual enough to cause concern, but not an outright intervention. Abed began to mutter things about "side plots" and "awkward reveals" while the girls tried to subtly and not so subtly get the information out of him. Except Annie of course; she merely went along as if everything was just fine, even though her smiles didn't make her eyes dance nearly as much as they used to. For some reason, no one in the group seemed to notice the way her smiles seemed a little more forced every day, or the circles under her eyes that she had to use an increasing amount of concealer to hide. Even her hair seemed less shiny, causing Jeff to wonder if he should really follow through with his plan. He knew, however, that it was the only way for him to prove his point to Annie, and so if they both had to be miserable in the meantime, so be it.

After three weeks, Jeff finally set the plan into action. It was a Wednesday when, in the middle of the study group, he stood up from his chair, setting his phone aside. Instantly, he had everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, I have a confession to make. There is something I have been hiding from you for the past month and I just can't do it any longer. At first, I was worried about how you all would react, but then I realized, as cool as you all are, there is someone cooler. And she's someone that has made my life pretty damn awesome since the day I realized she existed."

There were gasps and conversations around the table, but Jeff was watching Annie. Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked like she wanted to crawl under the table.

"Friends, I would like you to meet Latrina."

Annie opened her mouth, then froze, looking at him with confusion. He took the moment to open the study room door and nod for her to come in.

"Hi guys! Omg, it's so nice you finally meet you all!"

"Oh my god you do have a daughter!" Britta exclaimed at the petite blonde bounced into the room.

"Oh no, Latrina's not my daughter. She's my girlfriend."

There was another round of gasps and confused looks exchanged. Shirley was the first to recover.

"Well, um, it's nice to finally meet you, La…trina?"

"You too, Shirley! Jeff has told me so much about each of you and I just have to say, I'm like, super stoked to be making friends with Jeff's friends. I mean, what's mine is yours, right pookie bear?"

"That's right my little kitten."

"You know it's funny, Latrina, but Jeff hasn't really mentioned you before now," Britta said glaring at Troy when he giggled at her name.

"Oh, that's because my pookie bear was just so scared of how you would all accept me. Since I'm, you know, a little younger."

"Yeah, and how much younger exactly?" Britta pressed.

"I'm turning 23!"

"That old, huh?"

"In like four years!"

Jeff watched as they did the math. Britta and Shirley looked ready to have a collective seizure, Pierce laughed, Troy kept rechecking his math, and Abed just stared at Annie staring at Jeff.

"Trying to prove your not gay by becoming a child molester, Winger?"

"Pierce!"

"No, it's okay. I know there's a big age gap between us, but you know what? I don't care. Apparently when you're with the right person, that sort of thing doesn't seem to matter, right my fuzzy lil kitty-pie?"

"That's right my big, growly, pookie bear."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Shirley muttered as she stared at the couple rubbing noses.

"Where did you two meet?" Abed finally broke the awkward silence, turning away from Annie for the first time.

"Well, funny story, see Latrina's father is a lawyer at the firm I used to work for and Latrina here is thinking about law school, but having trouble with some of the prep work, so her dad hired me as a tutor."

"Well that, and I had a little issue with a dui that Jeffie made disappear. He's so amazing, isn't he?"

"He's…something, " Troy said, trying to add to the conversation. Jeff finally chanced a direct look at Annie and immediately wished he hadn't. She looked like her had just shot her puppy in front of her and then used his little floppy ears for accessories. She still had the smallest touch of doubt in her eyes, and Jeff knew he needed to commit if his plan was going to work.

"Anyway, once Latrina and I started spending time together, we started to realize how much we had in common even though we seemed so different. I had been starting to think that I was ready for a relationship, but I had no real idea how ready I was until I met Trina. It was like every other relationship I had been in or attempted was just a rehearsal for this one.

"Aw, pookie bear," she cooed, stroking his chest and looking at him with eyes that shone with adoration.

"I don't really expect you guys to understand, or even accept things at first. All I ask is that you give us a chance to prove to you that we really do care about each other." He kissed the top of her head and looked towards the rest of the group, waiting for them to challenge him. No one did, of course, but it was obvious that none of them were really excited about this announcement. Still, Shirley and Britta were beginning to get the guilty look when they realized that they had judged too quickly and harshly. Troy sensed how upset everyone else was and seemed to be swayed by their opinion, but in turn was checking out Latrina's ass. Pierce just muttered about her both Jeff and Latrina's obvious daddy issues, and Abed simply moved his attention from Latrina, to Jeff, to Annie and back.

Jeff took the chance to then leave the room, claiming he and Latrina had a date with an ice cream sundae or something equally disgusting. She had the decency to wait until they were outside the building to burst out laughing. She reached for a cigarette and Jeff held out a lighter for her.

"Jesus Christ, Jeff, that was unbelievable! Did you see the look Britta gave us? Priceless! And poor Troy, I thought the boy's head was going to explode."

"Yeah, it was pretty great," he said, starting to feel the smallest inkling of regret.

"Pierce said almost word for word what you said he would, and Shirley was so torn between being polite and casting down brimstone on your eyes that I thought she might have a melt down! Ha! Anytime you need me to do a favor like this, I am absolutely on board. Fuck! I haven't had this much fun in ages! I don't get out of the Stacks nearly enough."

"Well, you'll be out of there and in the courtroom soon enough. The firm's losing a damn fine paralegal though."

"Eh we're a dime a dozen. It's not like when they lost you. Now _that_ was a melt down. I have never seen so many…hey. Jeff, are you okay?" she asked, releasing a puff of smoke. They had reached her car, but Jeff was staring at another vehicle in the parking lot. One that had a brunette bent over the steering wheel, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Oh. Shit. Right. Annie." Trina followed his line of sight and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's gonna be all right, dude. She'll realize that this has all been one wacky scheme to prove your love or whatever and she'll get over it."

Jeff shot her a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Or she'll maim you, kill you, and use your carcass for karate practice. Either way, it's totally going to be worth sticking around to watch."

"You know, you're almost _too_ mercenary to be a lawyer."

"Yeah, that's what my Ethics in Law professor said. I told him his entire life was an oxymoron."

Jeff laughed, but sobered when he watched Annie finally start her car and leave the parking lot.

"All right dude, well as much as I'm enjoying watching you pine, I've got shit to do. See you in class tomorrow, okay _pookie bear_?"

"Whatever you say, _fudge muffin_."

Trina made a face, flicked her cigarette, and got into her car. Jeff shut the door behind her and waited until she had peeled out of the parking lot before he made his was to his own car. He glanced at his phone, wondering if Annie would try to text or call him. He wanted to chase after her and confess everything. Typically, he would be beside himself with glee at wonderful way in which his plan was unfolding, but right now he just felt like the worst kind of ass. He looked up from his phone, debating whether he needed to come clean about everything, and saw Abed leaning on his car.

"Hey buddy wha – " he was cut off by Abed's fist making contact with his face.

"Jesus…the fuck? Abed!"

Jeff's eyes watered and he checked his nose and lip to make certain there was no bleeding, even though Abed had hit him squarely on the cheek.

"Huh. That does really hurt," Abed stated, looking curiously at his hand flexing it slightly.

"Abed, what the hell – "

"It was the appropriate thing to do, Jeff. Someone had to come to Annie's defense, but I was the only one who noticed, so it had to be me to punch you in the face. You're using that girl to get at Annie."

"Abed, you don't – "

"No Jeff, it makes perfect sense. You and Annie finally hooked up, and you realized afterwards that you were ready for commitment, but she had been jerked around by you enough that she didn't trust your sincerity. So she pushed you away before you could hurt her and so in a twisted ploy to convince her that you're ready for a relationship, you've hired an Annie stand in."

"I…uh, I mean, yeah. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Yeah. No offense but it was really obvious. I'm surprised Annie hasn't figured it out yet."

"She hasn't?"

Jeff felt a small spark of hope in his chest.

"No. Otherwise she would have rolled her eyes and called you an idiot. Instead, she excused herself after you left and ran to her car sobbing. She still thinks you're a tool and so just moved on to something less complicated. She's berating herself for pushing you away, then berating herself for berating herself. Classic."

"Okay, so if you knew all of this, why did you punch me?"

"Like I said. Someone has to stick up for Annie. It's part of the trope. Usually it's a sassy best friend that is brought into the plan because she knows that the hero really does care about her friend and is the best thing for her. I'm not really sassy, but I Shirley is too caught up in the awful pictures you staged with Trina and put on Facebook to snap at you about Annie."

Jeff couldn't help but smile that the final touch he had put on his plan had been noticed. He knew the group would have to verify that he was "Facebook official" before they believed the relationship.

"Okay, Abed, so are you saying you want to be my sidekick?"

"More like your ally. Your nemesis turned ally. Originally, I thought you were a big jerk, but when I saw how happy you made her, I had to do whatever it took to make sure you two ended up together."

"Okay…good enough. So what do I do next, sassy best friend?"

"You have to wait. There are several different plotlines this could take, and since we haven't fully established a genre, it could go any way. I'll need to do more research."

He began muttering to himself, obviously thinking out the different possibilities, and Jeff couldn't stand watching him figure out how his real life was going to end.

"Okay, Abed, while you figure that out I'm going to go home and ice my black eye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Oh and Jeff?"

"Yeah?" he said, pausing halfway in his car.

"If you seriously hurt Annie, I'll have to kill you."

Jeff stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if Abed was just saying what Abed thought was appropriate for a situation like this one, or if he really intended to inflict bodily harm on him. He couldn't decide, so he opted to just get in the car and drive away, letting Abed's threat linger in his mind.

The other man stood in the parking lot watching the Lexus drive away.

"Cool. Cool cool cool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annie curled up in her bed, hiccupping on her tears. She had been spending more time in this position over the past four weeks than she'd really care to admit, but she had no idea how much deeper she could hurt. She squeezed her pillow tighter and tried to take in a shaky breath. She had thought that Jeff was just setting up some terrible joke, but as the week since his announcement had passed, she became convinced that he really was dating that tiny little pixie with the unimpressive rack but big brown eyes that always looked at him like he was some sort of god. She was obnoxious, immature, and Annie couldn't be more jealous of her if she had a free ride to Yale and a puppy to boot.

_No, she doesn't need a puppy. She has a _pookie bear_._

Annie shivered at the disgusting pet name _that girl_ (she couldn't bear to even think her ridiculous name) had chosen for Jeff. Her Jeff. She groaned as a fresh batch of tears pushed past her eyelids. Why did she still feel like this? She had known it would hurt her to not be with him, and she had known that it would be awful when he was eventually with someone else. She didn't know how brutal it would be, though, when that someone else appeared less than a month after she had shut him down. She certainly didn't think that he'd actually get into an apparently committed relationship with someone even younger than Annie and seem so damn…content. Not happy, like he had said she made him, but just generally congenial.

There was a knock at the door, and Annie waited for the person to go away. She could hear muffled voices, but knew if she ignored them long enough they would leave her to wallow in peace.

"Annie? If you're in there, would you please let us in? The guy is 2F is making some weird hand motions that I don't even want to think about what they mean."

"Troy?"

Annie sat up, debating what to do. She really didn't want company, and Hans had never shown any sign that he was actually dangerous, but she still wasn't convinced he was altogether safe either. She grabbed a tissue and cleaned most of the moisture off her face as she opened the door.

"Oh thank god! Whoa Annie….I mean…Hey! Annie! Hi!"

Troy recovered himself when Abed nudged him. The pair stood in her doorway, holding a stack of movies and a half-gallon of ice cream.

"Hey guys. What are you – "

"We came here to cheer you up. We had brownies, but Troy ate them on the way here."

"They were so tasty," he said, trying to defend himself.

"I really appreciate it guys, but I'm not in the mood for a movie night."

"Exactly. That's why we came over."

"Yeah, Annie, you've been acting really weird lately. All mopey and sad and un-Annie like. And you haven't been to a movie night in like, forever. I thought it was because you were under alien mind control, but you didn't start eating weird foods or taking your notes in a different languages or anything. So Abed just figured you were sad and so we should cheer you up. We've got all the Kickpuncher movies, and Firefly, and The Princess Bride, and Predator vs. Alien, all your favorites!"

"Uh, that's not one of my – " she started to object, but Troy had already made a beeline for her DVD player.

"Don't worry, Annie, I didn't tell him the real reason you were sad."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Abed. I've just been feeling…under the weather."

"You don't have to lie, Annie. I know you're upset that Jeff started dating that girl after you told him you two were never going to happen."

Annie looked at him in shock, ignoring Troy's excited squeal about special features and director's cuts.

"How did…did Jeff tell you?"

"He didn't have to, Annie. It was really obvious. Luckily for you, the fact that Jeff has a girlfriend named Latrina is a big enough distraction that no one else has noticed."

Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her feelings, but she didn't really have the energy to keep up with her studies _and_ put on a happy face.

"C'mon guys! It's starting!"

Troy was bouncing on the couch, waving them over, and Annie relented to the small part of her that had really been missing her movie nights with Troy and Abed. After a few hours, she actually started laughing at the movies and felt more animated than she had in weeks. Despite the fact that they had classes in the morning, they tried to make it through as many DVDs as possible, but half way through the second disc of Firefly Troy fell asleep. Annie debated whether she should give in and fall unconscious as well, when Abed gave her an odd look.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, there isn't. Annie, why did you turn Jeff down?"

"What! I didn't…I mean…I only sort of," Annie flustered, trying to find the right excuse. Abed merely looked at her quizzically, his head slightly cocked until she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know Jeff. He was only asking me out to do what he viewed as the 'noble thing', not because he really felt he should or could have a relationship with me. He's Jeff. He can't handle relationships."

"I think what you mean to say is he can't handle relationships with women at Greendale. Hence the Tranny Dance disaster. But he seems to be handling his relationship with Latrina well. They're a cute couple."

"Ew Abed! Gross! They're not cute at all. She's too…_pookie bear_…for him."

"Oh. You think he should be with someone more like Britta. Tough, cynical, with a hard exterior to conceal her insecurities."

"No! They would kill each other in five minutes if they actually tried to date. No, Jeff needs someone in between. Someone who will keep him from being too cynical, but will also snap his ego into shape when needed. Someone that can adore him, but also challenge him."

"So someone like you?"

"Yes. I mean, no! Not me. It can't be me."

"Why not?"

"Abed please! It's been obvious for years that Jeff has been attracted to me, and I had to push him way past the limit for him to make a move on that. He's not going to ever be brave enough to actually be my boyfriend and commit to becoming an…an..'us'. He's just going to forever be cool guy Jeff Winger that never has to work and saves girls in his phone by their sexist description."

"But he does have a girlfriend. He did commit. So looks like you were wrong."

"Oh please! They've been dating for like what? A week? That doesn't even count."

"It's been almost a month. But because you expect him to fail you twist reality to match your theory. Instead of asking yourself why you blamed him for the reasons you couldn't be together, instead of blaming your own fears and insecurities."

"Oh that's so not…true."

Annie let Abed's words sink in and felt her stomach twist. She really had believed all the things she had said to Jeff, but now she was beginning to wonder if her issues had been the biggest problem all along. She couldn't believe that Jeff really could change for her, or that she really might be special enough for him to want to deal with criticism so that he could date her. She also didn't think she could keep him interested enough, or be mature enough to make a relationship between them work.

"Okay, well, let's just say, for the sake of argument, that you aren't totally wrong. What can I do now? He's dating Toile…Latrina."

"You have to break them up. You have to tell Jeff your true feelings and that you were wrong and the two of you belong together. You should probably wait till Wednesday though. It's supposed to rain then. Those scenes always happen in the rain."

"But, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he really loves this…Latrina?"  
"Then you'll become the tragic hero. Or supervillian. Either way, you'll be cooler."

Annie considered his advice as Troy twitched and muttered something about pony rides.

"Well, I guess I can't that much more miserable. Thanks Abed. I'm going to talk to Jeff tomorrow and, if nothing else, I can at least say I tried," Annie decided, feeling a little lighter than she had in weeks.

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

They sat for a few moments in silence, Annie reveling in her new feeling of something like hope.

"No! I don't wanna lick it! I don't like pony pudding pie!"

Annie looked to Abed, who merely cocked his head at the thrashing Troy.

"He normally doesn't have to lick it. But it's best to wake him up, just in case."

Annie took Abed's cue and, with his help, managed to wake up Troy and get him out the door, one of her pillows cuddled in his arms. Annie was exhausted enough that she didn't bother cleaning up, but went straight to bed, and for the first time in a month Annie slept restfully.

The next day seemed to offer her no opportunities to speak with Jeff privately. The following day was no better (it also didn't rain like Abed said it would), and by the time Thursday rolled around Annie was beginning to doubt she would ever get the chance to talk to him. Luckily, the study group was meeting and Jeff was too engrossed in whatever he was texting to notice when the rest of the group had filed out, leaving them by themselves. Annie nearly sighed she was so relieved to finally have the opportunity, but then realized she had no idea what she was going to say.

"Hey Annie! Guess what Latrina told me today? It's a really funny joke. There was this – "

"Jeff I want you."

"You…you what?"

Annie felt herself growing red at the way she had blurted out the first thought that came to mind.

"I mean…I want to have a relationship with you."

"Annie, you…"  
"I know, I know, I said all of those awful things. But I've realized that while I totally thought all that stuff was true, it was just an excuse. I was scared that if we did start dating, I wouldn't know what to do and you'd realize that the age difference really was too much. And then I was scared that I would be the one freaking out if someone called you my dad. And even though I don't even speak to my parents, I didn't want to hear from their friends that they were saying I was just going through some rebellious phase and would grow out of it and come to my senses, but wouldn't I be surprised that there wasn't some big inheritance waiting for me then. But really, most of all, I was just scared because I knew that if I let myself really fall for you, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to recover, and after that night I knew it was a lost cause so I had to push you away before I did something that made you break my heart. Which was really stupid, because when I pushed you away I broke my heart anyway, because I lo…st, lost my nerve."

Annie forced herself to stop talking, for fear of what else she would say. She was fine with making this confession, but she was only willing to sake so big a risk. She looked Jeff in the eyes as much as she could, but quickly found her eyes were focused on his thumb, drumming on the table.

"God, Annie really? You want to confess all this now? It's a bit late you know? I mean, I have a girlfriend."

"Jeff I've seen you dump girls because you think they might smell better than you do! Are you really going to pretend that this girl is any more precious to you?"

"Yes, Annie. Because otherwise I just prove to you that I can't handle a real relationship. If I just dump her because something better came along, then I'm no better than you accused me of being!"

"But Jeff! You just admitted I am better!"

They were both standing now, his hands on his hips and Annie's arms crossed over her chest.

"You are! But I can't just dump Latrina because I have feelings for you. That would be wrong."

"No it wouldn't! It would only be wrong if you acted on those feelings. As long as you break up with her before you do that, then it's okay."

"Oh, is that so Annie?"

"Yes! It is! Because harboring feelings for someone while you're dating someone else is way worse than breaking up with some bimbo to date someone you really care about."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Annie said, stomping her foot. She didn't know why she had to explain all these rules to him, especially since he had never before been inclined to follow dating etiquette.

"Okay! Fine!"

He picked up his phone and immediately started typing. Suddenly, Annie realized what he was doing and felt a kick of guilt.

"No! Jeff! Not a text!"

Without thinking she snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Hey! Annie – "

"You can't just send her a break up text Jeff! That's awful!"

"And dumping her for you isn't?"

Annie wasn't really sure how to respond. She looked down at the phone, thinking about how directly she was ruining the other girl's relationship and what a huge bitch she would call herself if she wasn't in the situation, when she noticed the text he had sent a girl saved in the phone as just "Trina".

**Jeff:** Mission accomplished. I owe you one.

"Annie, don't – "

"'Mission accomplished'?" She asked, growing more suspicious when she caught the guilty look in Jeff's eyes.

"Annie, I can explain."

"This oughta be good."

"Look, Annie, I may or may not have made up my relationship with Trina."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did Annie nearly exploded.

"You did _what_?"

"I wanted to prove you wrong. To show you that I could be in a relationship, and deal with the ridicule and judgment for dating someone so much younger than me."

"So you _faked_ a relationship? Oh yeah, Jeff, a _fake_ girlfriend totally proves you can handle being in a real relationship."

"Okay, maybe it doesn't, but I didn't get scared by the judgment did I? And that was real…no one else knew that I wasn't really dating her. Well, except Abed."

"That doesn't matter! You didn't have to be scared of being judged because you knew that you weren't really dating her and didn't have any emotions invested…wait. Did you say Abed knew?"

"Well, yeah I didn't have any emotions invested, but that didn't make it any easier to…what? Oh, yeah. Abed. He figured out the plan when I introduced her to you guys. He actually punched me in the parking lot."

"Seriously? That's how you got that black eye?"

"Yeah. You should know my sex doesn't get that kinky."

He gave her one of those intimate, warm looks that momentarily distracted her. She briefly wondered just how kinky he was willing to go, when she shook her head and refocused on the subject.

"Wait, so if Abed knew it was all a set up, why did he come to my apartment with Troy and tell me that I needed to tell you to break up with her?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth she realized the answer. Abed was her friend. He was also Jeff's friend, and he was going along with Jeff's plan to make Annie change her mind about things. She couldn't believe he had deceived her, but she also couldn't really believe that he had given Jeff a shiner. Clearly, he was invested in making sure they worked out whatever was going on between them.

"Annie, look at me."

She looked up, realizing she had been staring intently at a spot on the table for a while. Suddenly Jeff moved closer and cupped her face, before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss that made her heart soar. The sweetness of the kiss couldn't last, for their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss deepened into something that communicated the pent up need they had both experienced over the past month. Finally Jeff pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and Annie found she was having a hard time making her lungs take in enough oxygen to keep her vision from blurring.

"God I've missed that. I've missed you," he whispered, making her squirm with want.

"I've missed you too. I haven't slept very well."

"Neither have I. Look, Annie, I get that this whole convoluted plan might not have been the best idea. But the fact that I was willing to go along with one of Abed's schemes even though I knew how stupid it probably was should just show you how desperate I am. You're the one who is supposed to let me know when I'm being a jerk, and so when you aren't speaking to me I do really dumb things to try to get you to talk to me again."

"And to sleep with you again."

"Okay, yes, and to sleep with me again. But Annie, you have to know by now that I do not go to this much effort just to get laid. I only do stupid, hurtful and elaborate things to try to prove a point in the most pigheaded way possible."

"Jeff...are you trying to apologize?" She couldn't help but smile as he babbled, then brushed his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry, Annie."

She gave him a hard look, searching his eyes for any sign that he was being anything less than 100% sincere. Finally, she smiled and gave a slight nod.

"So…does that mean you've forgiven me?"

"Uh huh."

"And does _that _mean that you're willing to deal with the inevitable awkwardness of becoming a couple?"

"Jeff, you know we're probably making a huge mistake," she argued, even though the hopeful look he was giving her made her insides feel squishy.

"You might be right. But could we really be any worse off than we are right now? Miserably trying to not to need one another? And really Annie, don't we owe it to Abed to do the appropriate thing and ride off into the sunset, rolling the credits before anyone has time to figure out there are flaws in the perfect, epic romance that has been created?"

"I think that might be going a bit far," she said, Jeff's face falling until she smiled. "But I think I just may want to try it out anyway."

"Well then, milady, would you care to join me in my chariot and spend the night in my castle? And possibly every night until we all live happily ever after?"

"Do you promise to drive over the speed limit the entire way to your apartment?"

"Absolutely," he said with a hungry smile that made her toes curl and the area between her thighs tingle.

"Good. Because otherwise you're going to be coming in my mouth before we ever make it to your apartment."

Jeff looked shocked for a moment, then a darker mirth quirked his lips.

"Annie, try not to get us killed the first day we're dating, okay?"

She just nodded at him, a thrill that had nothing to do with desire running through her as she grabbed her bag, took his hand and followed him to his car, finally content to trust herself with him completely.

**Epilogue**

Jeff burst into the study room, ready to go to war. He was confused, however, when he saw Annie sitting on a stool next to Troy and Abed. Slowly, realization dawned on him.

"Oh n – "

"Troy and Abed in the morning!" they sang in unison, looking at some invisible point on the opposite wall.

"Annie!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Today, we are joined by two special guests. Troy would you care to do the introductions?"  
"Why thank you Abed! Today we have – "

"No you do not have! Dammit you two, how many times do we have to go over this? There are no cameras! There is no audience! There is no 'Troy and Abed in the morning'! And Annie! Why the hell did you text me that you needed help in the study room, life or death?"  
"I…they ambushed me! They wanted to interview me about…_things_."

After all the time they'd been together, she still had the decency to blush.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous. Annie, come on. You guys are not fake interviewing us for your fake TV show."

Troy and Abed quietly watched as Annie snatched her book bag and went trotting after Jeff, hesitating at the door.

"Huh. Well, that's unfortunate."

"Yeah, apologies folks at home. Looks like our special guests had other engagements to attend to."

"That's all right, Troy. We've segued together footage of the couple that was specially filmed by members of our crew. Let's cut to that."

"Wait what?" Annie and Jeff asked in unison as Troy pulled down a projection screen and Abed hit a button on his remote control. Suddenly a montage of moments between Jeff and Annie appeared on the screen, and the couple slid back into the room to watch.

"Wait, Jeff, isn't that your living room?"

"Yeah, when did they….oh…no!"

By the time they realized what was on the film it was too late to stop the video. Jeff reacted quickly, moving to tear down the screen, but Troy stepped in front while Abed paused.

"Dude, what is your problem? You can't just freak out on the equipment!"

"And you can't have that video! How did you even get that?"

"What? You two were just hanging out in the apartment? What's wrong with that?"

"Troy…look down at your chest," Jeff said quietly. Troy did, not understanding the image projected on him for a moment.

"What? I don't see what….OH MY GOD ANNIE'S BOOBS!"

"Troy and Abed in the morning!"

**fin**

A/N: Well guys, there you have it! Hopefully, if you enjoyed it, you'll drop me a review or PM, but feel free to just send me mental warm fuzzies to indicate you like it! Also PLEASE feel free to critique to your little heart's content because I do loves me some constructive criticism! It may bolster me to post some other fics I have lingering in my documents folder...


End file.
